Before the Storm
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: Sometimes what you're looking for is in the place where you'd least expect it. When Raven's seven-year-old sister unexpectedly shows up, Raven wants answers. As tragedies unfold and a bond is created, can Raven open the door -and her heart- to her sister?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

What looked to be a blissful, peaceful day in Azarath turned out to be one of its darkest days..and its last.

Screams and explosions pierced the normally peaceful air as Trigon the Terrible made his appearance. Not even the monks of Azarath could've predicted what horrible fate came to them that day.

Trigon never stops until he gains his desire. And he'll destroy everyone and everything in his path if it stands in his way.

Only one little girl was shielded from the horrors of Azarath's downfall...but her fate proved to be much worse than dying with her people. Much worse than any seven-year-old should ever have to endure.

The lingering fear of how she would escape or even survive, and the scars that they left would haunt her for a long time yet. The horrible nightmares, every harsh verbal blow Trigon used to destroy any hope she had left, became her constant company.

But she would soon learn that things happen for a reason..that bad things can be used for good. But it would take a road of discipline, trials, and pain...some of which would prove themselves to be blessings in disguise.

She would soon discover that the best friend she would ever have was her very own sister.

Her name was Bella..and this is her story.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**A/N: Hey y'all! I wasn't really planning to write this fanfic, I'd thought about it, but my friend Krysten made a special request for me to write it. So this fic is dedicated to her! :D Thanks for all your help, Krysten! I appreciate you! ^^ Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I hope you like this chapter, I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this story. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious? If I owned Teen Titans, I'd make a new season, put my OC in the show, and add lots of BBRae. :D So do I own Teen Titans? I think not.**

* * *

She felt the earth shift and an overwhelming sense of power. Stricken with fear and unsure what was going on, she held onto the ground for dear life.

And then it was over.

She dared to slowly open her eyes and was, in all honesty, very shocked at what she saw before her. No more four red eyes or dark prison staring back at her. There were..children. Playing. The sun in the cerulean-blue sky enveloped her with warmth. She felt the grass beneath her fingers and blinked, wondering if it was a dream. A wonderful, blissful dream.

Bella slowly stood, taking in everything around her with wide eyes. How did she get here? One moment before she had been trapped in cold darkness and wishing she would have run away from Azarath as her older sister had done long ago..and now, she was in a whole new world.

As she saw mothers walking with their children and heard other kids' laughter and chatter fill the air, Bella's relief and wonder immediately melted to a deep homesickness.

And like any other seven-year-old would do, Bella started to cry.

* * *

"Yo, BB! Wait up!" Cyborg shouted after Beast Boy, who was bolting toward the arcade as a green cheetah. Cyborg slowed down and watched the smirking green shapeshifter dash across the street. "Ah, he's just showin' off now," Cyborg muttered under his breath.

"Did you expect anything less?" A stoic voice said behind him. Raven slowly floated to the ground, her face hidden from the hood draped over her head.

"Indeed! Beast Boy is one of the gloating," A merry voice agreed. Starfire hovered in the air above them, her emerald eyes dancing in amusement.

Cyborg glanced around, feeling as if they were missing somebody. Then he remembered- Robin had elected to stay back at the tower and run some data on new criminals who had found their way into Jump City. To be honest, Cyborg wished the spiky-haired teen would relax and have fun every once in a while. He was _still _surprised that Raven had reluctantly agreed to come. She hated bright, sunny days. Knowing her, those were the best kind of days to stay locked in her room.

Suddenly the beautiful sky turned dark and stormy, and at this Cyborg frowned. The forecast had called for a pretty, sunny day. Before he could even open his mouth to protest, a child's lonely sobs pierced the peaceful afternoon air. Cyborg, in his protective nature, glanced around in concern. "Where's that comin' from?"

Raven frowned and glanced around, then her eyes locked on the park. "There."

The threesome started to go to the park, Starfire hurriedly leading the way. Even if the kid had just taken a tumble, it was the Titans' duty to make sure he/she was safe. The kid could be lost or seriously hurt.

Suddenly a child came into view. She was alone in the park and crumpled to her knees on the grass, her shoulders hacking in sobs. She wore a ragged white long-sleeved dress and her chin-length hair draped over her face, shielding her face from view. Cyborg bent down on one knee towards the girl and spoke in a gentle, quiet tone so he wouldn't scare her. "Hey..you alright?"

Suddenly the clouds parted slightly so that the sun's rays fell down on the girl. As she looked up, Cyborg's jaw dropped. "No. Way."

She had purple hair that fell to her chin, a red chakra on her forehead, and big lavender eyes that glistened with tears. A mini-Raven.

As Raven floated to the ground beside him and the girl, her violet eyes widened in recognition and shock. She sucked in a breath. "It can't be.."

Starfire gasped. "Raven..she closely shares your resemblance!" The girl backed up, her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty.

Raven hesitated then pulled off her hood to reveal the shocked expression on her face. Very slowly she held out her hand to the girl and spoke in a slow, surprised voice. "Bella..it's me, Raven."

When his tongue finally allowed him to speak, Cyborg gazed at Raven with a bewildered expression. "You..you know her?!" He did little to hide the shock in his voice.

Raven slowly nodded and exhaled, her eyes locked on the girl she called Bella. The next words that came out of her mouth stunned Cyborg and Starfire into silence.

"Yes. Bella is..my sister."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, I bet you guys didn't see THAT coming, didja? XD Sorry the chapter's so short, but I think it's a nice start to the fic. Please review and don't hesitate to give me a few tips or honestly tell me what you think. ^_^ I'm out! **


	3. Behind the Clouds

**A/N: Booyah! I'm back! xD Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! You rock! I can't wait to see how this story will turn out, I have lots of ideas..X) Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! I would think this story takes place..after the fifth season. ^_^"**

* * *

"..Raven?" Bella whispered, her panic slowly changing to relief. "..You look different..from last time I sawed you, anyways." Her voice slightly shook from her earlier tears and suddenly the stormy clouds fully parted.

"..I could say the same." Raven looked at her, still patiently holding out her hand. Bella looked at it and and slowly took her sister's hand, hesitating for a moment. Then she looked back at Raven. Her mother's words still echoed in her head: _"You musn't meet your sister. It's forbidden. The monks of Azarath are training her to prepare her for her destiny. I'm afraid you would only be a distraction and it wouldn't do any good if you grew emotionally attached."_

But Bella was so relieved to see someone familiar in this new world she had somehow been transported to, that she buried herself in Raven's arms, trembling. Images flashed through her mind and she tightened her grip, never wanting to let go.

Raven's eyes widened briefly in uncertainty. She glanced at Cyborg and Starfire, frowning, then pulled away from Bella's death grip. "..That's enough." Her words came out more curt than she'd meant for them to.

"..I don't recall you mentioning to us of a sister," Starfire said, her voice lined with confusion. "I assumed that only I had siblings."

Before Raven could respond, Beast Boy suddenly ran up. "Dudes! What's taking you so lo--" He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Bella. "Whaaa?"

Bella's eyes widened as she glanced around, flustered at all the attention. Beast Boy cocked his head, pointing at Raven then at Bella. "..Okay, I'm freaking out here. If you're Raven," At this he pointed at Raven then peered at Bella, "then who's that??"

"I'm..I'm Bella," she answered quietly, lowering her gaze to the ground before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Cyborg sideglanced at the quieter-than-usual Raven, then looked at BB. "This is Raven's sis." He bent down and smiled warmly at Bella. "We're friends of your sister's. I'm Cyborg, this is Starfire, and that's Beast Boy," he introduced, pointing to each as he said their name.

Starfire squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, glorious! It is much of the pleasure to make your acquaintance, Bella!"

Finally Raven spoke up again, frowning. "How did you get here?" she asked softly.

Bella looked terribly confused. "I..I don't know. I just..did."

Raven suddenly remembered the vision she'd had after her birthday..Azarath being destroyed. And by the anguished look Bella suddenly had on her face, Raven knew her sister was hiding something. Frowning, she opened her mouth to ask, but Cyborg cut in before she could get the words out.

"Enough chit-chat. We can ask the questions later. But it looks to me like this little girl is hungry. Am I right or am I right?" Cyborg grinned, picking up Bella and placing her on his shoulder. Bella, whose eyes were wide as saucers for a moment, suddenly started giggling and gave a wordless nod.

Starfire laughed merrily. "What a splendid idea!" she bubbled, hovering in the air. "Do let us be partaking of the food!"

Only Raven lingered behind, looking at Bella with a frown. Cyborg glanced over his shoulder briefly. "You comin', Rae?"

"..Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Raven turned, the slight breeze blowing the ends of her cloak. As their voices faded in the distance, Raven looked at the setting sun, unanswered questions buzzing in her head. How did Bella get here..and what was she hiding?

* * *

"So, you're Raven's sister, huh?" Beast Boy asked as they walked into the pizza parlor. "Do you know a thousand languages and read creepy books?"

Bella looked startled. Slowly she shook her head. Cyborg frowned at BB before setting her down in a chair. "How 'bout some pizza? Sound good?" Cyborg asked the withdrawn little girl.

Bella frowned. "..What's pizza?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, it is an edible food! Most of the delicious tasting!" Starfire exclaimed merrily.

Beast Boy's eyes were wide. "You don't know what _pizza_ is?! What kinda stuff do you eat back at your place, anyway?"

"..Bread. An' fruit. Lotsa different kinds." Bella's lavender eyes dimmed for a moment.

Beast Boy noticed her sudden cloudy mood and grinned. "Hey, Bells, watch this." He took an unwrapped straw that was on the table and undid the very end, then blew into the straw. The wrapper went flying and hit Raven on the head as she floated in.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed, high-fiving Beast Boy. "Nice aim!" Even Bella was giggling now, and everyone was heartened at the new light that appeared on the girl's cute face.

Raven rolled her eyes and slid into the booth. "Do it again and see what happens," she warned Beast Boy, an edge to her voice.

As Cyborg and Beast Boy went to go order the pizza, their argument over which kind they should choose filling the air. "I'm a _vegetarian,_ dude! I can't eat that piece of slaughtered pig you call pepperoni!"

Raven sighed then studied her sister for a moment. "So..how are things..in Azarath?"

Bella's face fell and she looked down at the table. "..I don't know no more," she said in a barely audible voice.

Raven frowned, both curious and concerned at this statement. But she remained straight-faced as always, although her deep eyes flickered for a moment. "What do you m-"

Just then Beast Boy and Cyborg came back, plastic cups in their arms. "I'm gettin' me some root beer!" Beast Boy exclaimed then ran off with his cup toward the soda machine.

"Oh! I am wondering if they attain some of the beverage we call mustard?" Starfire thought aloud then flew to the counter in an excited rush.

Raven sighed again then took her cup. She looked over at the gloomy-faced Bella and inwardly groaned. The one time she met Bella in Azarath when she had been training with the monks, Bella had _never_ been this solemn. Always happy-go-lucky and cheerful and a big smile on her face. What on earth had happened to dim Bella's spirits so much? Apparently she knew more than she let on. "..Do you want tea?" Raven finally managed to ask Bella, who hadn't budged from her seat. Raven took her sister's cup with her other hand.

Bella nodded. "The sweet brown kind though, please." She looked over at Beast Boy, who was pouring the soda straight into his mouth from the machine and giggled slightly. "He's silly."

"He's also annoying and obnoxious."

Bella shrugged. "I dunno. I think he's real funny."

"Funny-looking, that's for sure." Raven rolled her gaze upwards when she heard Cyborg cheering on Beast Boy, "Chug! Chug!"

Bella burst into more giggles, a small smile crossing her face. "Yeah. He's green. An' he has ears like a elf's."

Raven pulled her hood back on with her telekinesis to hide a small smile. "..I'm going to go get our drinks." Still holding the cups, she turned back around and headed toward the soda machine. As she filled Bella's cup with sweet tea and hers with unsweet, she made the soda Beast Boy was chugging splash and explode in his face with her telekinesis. When Beast Boy shrieked in alarm, she couldn't help but smirk as Bella's giggles mingled with Starfire and Cyborg's laughter.

When everyone returned to the table, Cyborg brought up a new subject. "So..Bella..how old are you?" Bella held up seven fingers proudly.

"One..two..three.." Beast Boy counted her fingers to himself. Raven shook her head and smacked him. Bella giggled again.

"What was it like for you and Raven back home?" Cyborg continued.

Bella shrugged, looking down at the table. "I lived with my mommy. Raven was bein' teached by the monks of Azarath. I only sawed her one time, when I was little." Raven nodded slowly, remembering.

The pizza (half of it cheese, half of it pepperoni) was delivered to their table. As Raven put an average-sized slice on Bella's plate and handed it to her, Bella looked at it curiously and reached for a fork.

Beast Boy laughed. "You don't eat it like that. Check me out, kid. Watch and learn." BB demonstrated, holding the slice in his hand and taking a bite. Bella cocked her head, looking slightly amused, then ate it the same way he had.

"..Where do you live, Raven?" Bella asked quietly when silence had fallen.

"We all dwell together!" Starfire responded before Raven could. "Observe." Starfire leaned out the window and pointed to the T-Tower in the distance.

Bella's eyes widened. "Alla you guys live in that big T?" she asked incredulously.

"Booyah! They don't call us the Teen Titans for nothin'," Cyborg grinned, shoving another piece of pizza in his mouth.

"..Teen Titans?" Bella frowned. "That's a weird name."

"We're the superheroes of the town," Beast Boy explained. "Yanno, kick bad guy butts and save the day. That kinda thing. We all have superpowers. Guess mine!" He grinned.

Bella's eyes grew even wider. "Superheroes?! I thought those were just make-believe!" she exclaimed in awe.

Everyone except Raven exchanged glances. Raven shook her head. "No. They're not."

Bella smiled. "Awesome!" She glanced around at the table, her voice lowering. "..You guys all have superpowers? I already knowed that Raven kinda did, but.."

"Indeed!" Starfire beamed. "I can emit bolts of green energy from my hands and eyes."

Cyborg made his robotic arm transform into a cannon. "I'm half-robot."

Beast Boy jumped up. "Bella! What's your favorite animal?"

Bella looked bewildered at the sudden change of subject. "Um..a horse, I guess."

"Then watch THIS!" Beast Boy transformed into a green horse, and Bella shrieked excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Wow! That's the awesomest power ever! Can ya change into more animals??" Bella asked, leaning forward, her eyes glittering. Lunch was momentarily forgotten.

Beast Boy turned back to normal. "You bet I can!"

Suddenly the communicator beeped and Raven flipped hers open, only to see Robin. "Raven here."

"I need all of you to report back to the tower immediately. I think I've got a lock on Dr. Light's location. Also, I've found some new leads on that group of new villains. Robin out." The screen faded to black.

Bella looked at her, eyes wide in uncertainty. "W..Who was that?"

"Robin," Raven replied. "He's the leader of our team. You'll meet him soon."

"Come! We must do the introducing of Robin to Bella!" Starfire giggled, flying out of her seat.

Bella slowly crawled out of the booth and took Raven's hand, which surprised her briefly but decided to let it slide. As they walked to the tower, everyone else chattering, Raven couldn't help but wonder what Boy Wonder himself would think about Bella. Everyone had figured she didn't have any siblings and that's what Raven let them think.

Oh well. One way to find out, she supposed. But Raven still hadn't forgotten about the questions she meant to ask her sister in private later. Answers were needed, and she was going to get them.

One way or another.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that was a good stopping point. Please review, I would very much appreciate feedback!! :D Take care and God bless, I'M OUT! For now..x]**


	4. What Do I Look Like, A Babysitter?

**A/N: Hiyaz!! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I think this chapter is going to be a lot of fun to write...X) Let's just say that Bella starts to act more like herself..xD Hope you guys like it! And again this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Krysten...she pretty much gave me the idea for this chap. x] Thanks girl!**

* * *

When they arrived at the tower, Robin was nonetheless surprised to see a younger version of Raven holding Raven's hand.

"..Care to explain?" Robin crossed his arms, breaking the awkward silence.

Raven avoided eye contact. "Robin...this is my younger sister..Bella." She looked down at the wide-eyed little girl. "..And that's Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans."

"Whoa!" Bella breathed. "You have lotsa colors on your costume!"

"Traffic light," Beast Boy snickered, which earned him a look that could kill from Robin.

Robin stooped down to Bella's height. "It's nice to meet you, Bella," he said with a small smile. "..You look a lot like your sister."

"Lotta people say that," Bella said quietly, looking bashful.

Robin stood and arched an eyebrow in Raven's direction. "..Any more secrets?"

Raven glared at him. "I didn't think you needed to know every personal detail of my life," she retorted dryly. "..Besides, I thought she was..." Raven's voice trailed off.

Robin frowned but didn't push it. His voice lowered. "How did she get here?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Raven responded quietly, a thoughtful frown on her face. Bella had gone over to sit on the sofa and was sucking her thumb, looking around at the tower in wide-eyed amazement. Starfire joined her and soon the two were smiling and giggling about something that was unknown to Raven.

Cyborg stepped up. "..On the way here, Bella said that she had just been thinking about Raven and wishing she was with her...then she just..arrived." He shrugged. "We found her in the park."

"..Strange," Robin said thoughtfully. "..Did she come from Azarath?" He directed this question at Raven.

Raven shrugged. "As far as I know. She's been..withdrawn." She stole another brief glance at her sister, not caring to admit to Robin that Azarath was in fact destroyed..all lives in her homeland had been lost, including her own mother. So how did Bella manage to escape..even survive?

Robin sighed. "I need to ask you some things later. But right now, we need to stop Dr. Light."

"You'd think he'd give up by now," Beast Boy muttered. Raven couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Robin continued, disregarding BB's statement. "I transferred his location into your communicators."

"Wait, who's gonna stay with Bellz?" Cyborg interjected with a frown. "Or is she comin' with us?"

"It's too dangerous," Robin immediately replied, then glanced at Raven. "We can handle this. You stay here with Bella...show her around a little bit."

Raven opened her mouth to protest, but shut it and nodded. Robin called Starfire then led the way out of the tower with a "Titans, GO!"

Raven sighed and turned to look at Bella, who was watching them leave through the large window at the front of the room. "..I guess if you're staying with us for now..you need to know where everything is." She turned. "C'mon."

Bella turned and obediently followed her older sister into the hallway. The automatic doors opened with a swish as Raven walked through. Bella stared at them curiously and in amazement as she slowly followed. They approached Beast Boy's room, and Raven lingered away from the doorway. "..That's Beast Boy's room. Take it from me- you don't want to go in there."

Bella's eyes widened. "..Is it scary or somethin'?"

"No," Raven was quick to answer. She started off down the hallway again. "Just take my word for it." Bella hesitated and looked at BB's door curiously and in confusion before running after her.

"Ooh! I LOVE this room!" Bella exclaimed as they walked inside Starfire's room.

"..Figures. This is Starfire's room." Raven glanced around at the purple walls.

About an hour later, Raven had led Bella to the training room, the garage, bathroom, rooftop, training field, and everywhere else in the tower. But Bella was quick to pick up one place that Raven preferred not to share with anyone.

"Where's YOUR room, Raven?" Bella asked innocently.

Raven cringed then sighed. "...Right over here." She led the way toward the door that read Raven. "..You probably..wouldn't like my room. It's kind of dark." She turned to look at her sister.

Bella shrugged. "Just turn a light on!" she suggested brightly and Raven sighed again, shaking her head. The door swished open and they stepped inside.

Bella gasped, looking around. "Whoooa! This is the coolest room ever! It's kinda scary, but not that much. It kinda looks like stuff back home..." She suddenly choked off. Raven sideglanced at her in vague concern.

Suddenly Bella ran over to her closet, her sadness forgotten for the moment. She pulled out one of Raven's cloaks and gasped. "Whoa! This thing is super cool!" She slipped it on, the shadows of the hood covering nearly all of her face. "I feel like a mystery person."

Raven exhaled impatiently. "Put that back, Bella," she ordered sternly.

Bella, not hearing her sister, ran over to Raven's dressing table and looked in the mirror, nearly tripping over the hem of the cloak that dragged on the floor. She burst into giggles then imitated a stoic voice. "Don't mess with me or I'm gonna blow your brains out."

Raven sighed. "..Are you planning on giving me my cloak back..sometime soon?" she demanded dryly.

Bella, still giggling, took off the cloak, her hair static-y and sticking up in all directions. Raven allowed a small smirk as she hung the cloak back in her closet. When she turned back around, Bella had disappeared. "..Super." Raven sighed in exasperation as she heard loud crashes coming from the hallway. "Good idea, Robin. Leave _Raven_ in charge of the kid."

Meanwhile, Bella had put on one of Robin's mask and his belt as well, trying out the weapons. She pulled out Robin's grapple hook. "What's this thing d--" Before she could finish, the grappling hook shot up into the ceiling and Bella crashed upwards. "..Ow."

"Bella! Where are you?" Raven demanded from below.

"Up here!" Bella called back, giggling. "That was fun! I wanna do it again!"

Raven looked up and groaned, rubbing her hand along the side of her face. She flew up and took Bella and floated back to the ground. "Bella, you need to be more careful. These are _not_ toys."

Bella giggled. "But Ravennn! Bein' Robin is so much fun! You needta try it!" She took the mask off her face and placed it crookedly on Raven's. "There! Now you're all super cool-lookin' like Robin!"

Raven struggled to keep her wits about her as she peeled the mask off. "Bella," she said in an even voice. "Quit fooling around. You're going to hurt yourself."

Just then the mainscreen beeped. Raven put Bella on the ground and walked over, opening the video message. "Raven here."

Robin appeared again. "Hey Raven, listen. Dr. Light is taken care of, but we got a lock on these new villains that have been the source of recent crime waves in Jump City. We won't be back until late."

"Wonderful," Raven droned, watching Bella out of the corner of her eye.

"..How's everything going with Bella?"

Raven sighed. "She's gotten into mischief..but so far it's okay. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Alright. Robin out." The screen faded to black.

Raven looked at Bella, who was rummaging through the cabinets into the kitchen and pouring water, mustard, salt, pepper, and a tea bag into a pan on the stove. She restrained against a groan.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**A/N: Muhahahaa..poor Raven. xD The next chapter will be about how Raven survives the night as a babysitter..LOL! What mischief will little Bella get into next? ^^ Please review! Take care and God bless, I'm out!**


	5. So Close

**A/N: I'm back! From Whoville! You guys should really visit me sometime...at my place, everyone eats rainbows and poops butterflies!! :D XD Sorry...blame chocolate. It's good that I'm hyper though...this chapter will certainly need it. :D This is gonna be fun..hehe..hope y'all like it!**

* * *

..Right now, Raven would rather eat tofu. And that's saying something.

She looked down at the soupy mixture so called "tea" that was poured sloppily into her teacup. What were those chunks floating in...Raven shook her head. She didn't want to know. Meanwhile, Bella was waiting expectantly with a big smile, waiting for Raven to take a sip and see what she thought of "my home-maked tea".

Raven cringed and pretended to take a sip, then tried with all her might to force what she hoped was a smile. "It's...great.." she managed through clenched teeth. Her cheeks hurt from the forced action. Bella beamed.

Raven quickly racked her sharp mind for something to distract her sister...her last nerve was on the verge of cracking. Fast. She wasn't used to the "babysitting" thing..even if Bella was her own sister. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether could testify to that.

Even though she had to admit, it was good to see Bella open up and act more like herself...but it was still annoying, Raven caught herself.

Just then a lightbulb went off. "...How about we watch a movie..?" Raven asked, dumping out the "tea" and rinsing off the cups and teapot when Bella's back was turned.

"Okay! Like what?" Bella cocked her head, which actually made her look more innocent and cute...but appearances could be deceiving.

"You pick." Raven gestured to their loads of movies in the corner. As Bella rummaged through the boxes, Raven emitted a quiet sigh of relief then poured a cup of herbal tea for herself.

Finally Bella held up a DVD entitled Beauty and the Beast. "What 'bout this, Sissy Rae?"

Raven cringed at the selection but nodded. Already she could tell that Bella was into the princess-girly-whatever stuff...Raven had to wonder if they were actually related at all. "That's fi--" She stopped herself, then narrowed her eyes. "..What did you just call me?"

Bella looked surprised for a brief moment then giggled. "Sissy Rae. It's my new nickname for ya!"

"..Not on your life." Raven shook her head in dismay. "..Where did you come up with something like that, anyway?"

Bella's smile lit up her face. "'Cause you're my sister, an' sissy means sister...an' Rae is short for Raven. So squash 'em together an' it comes up with Sissy Rae!" She burst into giggles.

"I don't do pet names," Raven deadpanned as she stuck the dvd in its slot.

Bella opened her mouth to answer but then her eyes widened. "Wait! People ALWAYS eat popcorn when they're watchin' a movie, so we needta make some!" she pointed out. Raven inwardly groaned. Even if the popcorn was microwavable, knowing her cooking skills, they'd probably end up scorched. _But anything to put Bella's mind at ease, _Raven thought sarcastically.

Raven undid the wrapper on the popcorn bag then handed it to Bella. "Put it in the microwave," she said, gesturing to it before pouring another cup of tea.

Bella put it inside and closed the door, then peered closely at the number pad. She hit a bunch of random numbers before finally noticing the popcorn button. Bella read it slowly and beamed truimphantly, then pressed the popcorn button ever so slightly and the microwave started up. It startled Bella but eventually she stepped closer and peered through the screen, watching in wide-eyed awe and amazement as the bag grew bigger with every passing second. "It's magic!" Bella breathed. Raven rolled her eyes but allowed a small amused smile.

The microwave beeped loudly a couple of minutes later, signaling its time was up. Bella screamed in alarm at the sudden noise and fell to the ground. Raven shook her head before opening the microwave and taking out the steaming popcorn bag. She poured it into a bowl and sideglanced at Bella, who laid in a heap on the ground. "..Are we gonna watch the movie or not?" she demanded a little harshly.

Bella nodded brightly and quickly got back up, skipping to the couch and plopping down as the movie began. Raven sighed and sat beside her, handing her the bowl. She'd much rather be in her room meditating...but she supposed a couple of hours watching a sappy cartoon movie wouldn't kill her. She lived with Beast Boy, after all. The fact that Raven was still sane from being around him so much was a miracle in itself.

Raven impatiently sat through the movie, wishing she had thought to bring a book to read to pass the time. Although..she had to admit..this Beauty and the Beast wasn't _that_ bad..or, at least, not as bad as she thought it'd be.

Bella was obviously intrigued and excited by the movie, eating popcorn and watching it with a big smile and wide eyes. In the middle of the movie, when the popcorn was gone, Bella cuddled closer to Raven and rested her head sleepily on Raven's shoulder. Raven, slightly startled from the contact for a brief moment, gazed around the room as if to see if anyone was watching, which of course nobody wasn't. They were home alone. Then, very slowly and cautiously, Raven put an arm around her little sister. Then the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

When the movie ended, Bella sat up and rubbed her eyes. "That was the bestest movie ever!" she declared happily. "Thanks for watchin' it with me, Sissy Rae!"

"..Don't call me that," Raven muttered, slipping the dvd back into its case.

Bella watched her for a moment then suddenly started giggling. "Beauty an' the Beast...Boy," she giggled.

Raven's head snapped up. "What was that?" she demanded sharply.

Bella gave an innocent smile. "I didn't say nothin'."

Raven stared at her sister intimidatingly for several moments then sighed, deciding to let it slide. She stood, brushing off her cloak, then took a deep breath. It was now or never...now was a perfect time since they were alone. Now Raven needed to find out how Bella had arrived..and escaped Azarath's destruction.

"Bella," Raven said softly and sternly. "..I know what happened to Azarath."

Tears instantly filled Bella's dark lavender eyes. "Y..You do?" she whispered, her hands starting to tremble.

Raven nodded then kneeled to her sister's height, looking into Bella's teary eyes. "Bella. You have to tell me how you survived...and how you arrived here."

Bella lowered her gaze, quiet for several moments as tears slipped down her face. Then, finally, she answered in a choked whisper. "..Daddy."

Raven felt her eyes widen. Trigon? He had something to do with this? What had he _done _to her? Thoughts whirling inside her head, Raven opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the door suddenly swishing open.

"DUDES!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he led the way in. "I am WIPED OUT!" He collapsed onto the sofa as if to prove his point.

"You're tellin' me," Cyborg sighed.

Raven glared darkly at her teammates. _Wonderful timing. _When she looked back where Bella had been standing, the seven-year-old had disappeared.

"..How'd everything go with Bella?" She heard Robin ask.

Raven couldn't bring herself to answer.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you guys like this chap? I don't think it was the best..although it was fun to write. :D Please please make my day and press that button at the bottom of the page. The REVIEW button!!! ^_^ I'm out!**


	6. Med'tatin'

**A/N: Hey y'all, sorry for not updating in a while! But my friend Windblown101 and I made a bet- if she updated her awesome fanfic, Playing With Fire, I'd update Before the Storm. And here I am! xD Hope you guys like it! Helpful tips would be appreciated!**

* * *

Bella laid in her bed in the spare guest room across from Raven's that Robin had graciously offered, watching the velvet sky slowly slip away as the sun began to surface through the window.

Across the hallway Bella heard her older sister quietly rustling around. In the few days she had stayed at the Tower, Bella noticed that Raven always got up earlier than the others. Sometimes when it was still dark.

She would be jolted awake from her sleep, still reeling over the nightmare she'd been having every night, when she would hear quiet noises emerge from Raven's room and be secretly soothed by her sister's presence...relieved that someone was awake besides her. That way she didn't feel so alone.

Presently Bella was wide-awake and wondering why Raven always woke up so early. _Does she get bad dreams from Daddy too? _Bella silently pondered.

Curiosity finally getting the best of her, Bella quietly slipped out of bed and walked to the door as it swished open on its own, which still tickled her. Absentmindedly her thumb went straight to her mouth as she scurried toward Raven's room, which was strangely silent. Still in her purple nightgown, Bella pressed her ear against the door, a tactic she had learned back in Azarath when the monks came to talk with her mommy in private. A skill she had perfected.

At first, Bella didn't hear anything. Then at last Raven's monotonous voice gently floated to her ears. She was saying some kind of chant that Bella couldn't make out. Frowning, she leaned in closer, trying to hear what Raven was saying more clearly. Suddenly everything fell silent.

* * *

The morning was tranquil, serene. Quiet. And that's just the way she liked it.

Raven always got up in the early hours of the morning to meditate...it was pretty much the only time she had to herself nowadays, since Bella had come to stay. It had been hard enough with Beast Boy before, but Raven had found that seven-year-olds had a way of taking up your time.

But on the bright side, Beast Boy was never up when she had her alone time in the morning..so the tower was still and peaceful.

She took a deep, calming breath as she started to float, cross-legged and eyes closed. Raven had just begun to meditate when she felt a presence at her doorway. Raven paused in midchant. Slowly she lowered herself to the floor as a dangerous frown ignited her features.

Raven quietly phased through the floor and navigated her way to where her intruder was standing. Rising through the floor behind the doorway, she demanded sharply, "What are you doing?" before she even realized who it was. Then a loud shriek broke through the stillness of the early morning air...and Raven found that she had managed to scare the living daylights out of her little sister.

Bella's lavender eyes were wide and full of fear. "How did you..but I heared.." Her whole body was trembling.

Raven groaned and rubbed her temples, something that had become a habit as of late. Disregarding Bella's question, she answered it with one of her own. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I..I couldn't sleep." Bella lowered her eyes then without a moment's hesitation blurted out, "How come you always wake up so early?"

Raven sighed again despite herself. "..It's the only way to have some time to myself now." _That you're here. _Unspoken words lingered in the air.

Bella cocked her head, frowning. "..Whaddya do? Read?"

Raven nodded. "Sometimes.. Most of the time I meditate."

"..Med'tate? You mean like floatin' in the air an' stuff?"

Raven nodded again, then turned to her bedroom door. "..You should go back to bed. It's early."

Bella frowned. "..I can't sleep." Her eyes held a deep terror that Raven briefly glimpsed, almost as if she was _afraid _to return to slumber.

"Well..go play or something. Watch tv."

"B..But..I wanna be with you." The despair in Bella's voice both slightly concerned and puzzled Raven.

"If you haven't noticed..I'm..not that much fun."

"Yeah you are. Well, maybe not fun like Beast Boy an' Cyborg, but you're still fun 'cause you're my big sister." Bella beamed and any other arguments Raven might have had against the girl faded.

Raven sighed. "Fine. Stay with me all you like. Just don't expect me to play tea party with you." Her door slid open and Raven walked in, Bella at her heels.

"I really like your room. Beast Boy says it's creepy but when I telled him you let me come in here when I first comed, he was real surprised an' askin' me what it's like." Bella giggled. "He's so silly."

"Yeah..that's the word," Raven muttered as she discreetly shoved a few spellbooks laying around under her bed with telekinesis. You could never be too careful.

When Bella had ceased her chatter, Raven sat cross-legged and floated in the air, closing her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos.." After each chant she inhaled a calming breath. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos.."

Bella's head tilted curiously as she watched Raven intently with a hint of amusement. Interest piqued, she asked innocently, "Why do you say those words all the time?" In the few days she had been at the tower, Bella had glimpsed their training on the combat field and seen their powers firsthand, which she still found amazing.

Raven opened one eye, slightly irritated. "It helps me focus and control my powers. That's why I meditate."

"Can I try? Pretty please? Even though Mommy an' the monks of Azarath said I didn't have no powers, but it looks fun!" At the brief mention of Arella and back home, the light in Bella's eyes faded.

Raven sighed and nodded. "Guess it couldn't hurt." Although she found it hard to believe Bella didn't have powers. But then again, Arella and the monks of Azarath were hardly wrong, and Bella hadn't shown any signs of having any powers at all.

"YAY!" Bella giggled, clapping, and sat cross-legged on the floor. "What're those words you say again?" She asked, closing her eyes.

Raven pulled her hood up to hide her small smile. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She spread her arms out to her sides and closed her eyes again, still hovering in midair.

"Ohh, okies!" Bella smiled eagerly, her eyes shut. "Azarath Metton Zendo. Azarath Metton Zendo," she chanted too quickly for Raven's liking.

Raven finally had to interrupt her. "Bella," she snapped, then softened her tone. "Bella. Say it slowly like me."

Bella nodded meekly then looked down in frustration. "Why ain't I floatin' like you already?" she demanded, irritation coloring her usually bright voice.

"Well.. you could try to say the words right.." Raven responded, hiding the amusement in her tone.

"They're hard words to say! Umm...Azarath..Menderon..Zindos?"

It would have to do. "Better. Now concentrate. Imagine yourself floating."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, straining. "Azarath Menderon Zindos..Azarath Menderon Zindos." She looked down and teared up. "I still can't do it, Sissy Rae!"

She would let the nickname slide..this time. "..You'll learn. Besides, if it's true and you don't have powers, you can't expect yourself to float." Bella's face fell and Raven tried to smile. "..Why don't I just stay on the ground?" Raven floated down to the ground beside her sister, legs still crossed.

Bella brightened a little. "Okay."

And that's how their morning went until the rest of the Titans awakened. "Meditating" on the ground in peaceful solitude, in wordless silence, except for the occasional chatter of Bella.

And actually, Raven found, it wasn't that bad.

* * *

**A/N: NOT my best chapter. But I felt I owed it to you guys to write SOMETHING, so this is how it turned out. xD I hope you liked it, please review! No flames! PEACE OUT, SUCKAS! *somersaults like Chad Dylan Cooper and does the peace sign, then runs off* I'M GONNA GO WATCH DEATH NOTE! X3 MATSUDAAAA!**


	7. Bella Discovers Waffles

**A/N: BACK WITH A BANG! xDD I dun really have a specific idea for this chapter, so I'mma just winging it. x33 Hope you like it, sorry it's so short! D: The next one will be longer..and better. ^__^ Let's just say Jinx, Starfire, and Bella will be having a lot of fun experimenting makeup on Raven..x) Bwahaha. I'm so evil. YOUR TURN TO UPDATE YOUR STORY, JESS! XD**

* * *

A unique aroma drifted through the air, the primary source of it leading to Cyborg cooking waffles for breakfast in the kitchen. Bella skipped into the room and stopped, head cocked, thumb in her mouth. "Whatcha doin', Cyborg?"

"Cookin' waffles." He wore a huge chef's hat as he poured the mix into the waffle iron.

"What're waffles?" Bella crept closer and stood on her tiptoes, watching in wide-eyed curiosity.

"Girl, only the best thing ever tasted. You gotta try some! C'mon."

"..It's food, right?"

"'Course it's food! Why else would I be cookin'?" Cyborg smirked teasingly and ruffled her hair, Bella giggling.

Just then Raven floated into the room, her indigo cloak swishing behind her. Bella spun around in her chair and grinned at Raven. "Sissy Rae!! I'm gonna eat some waffles!"

"..Congratulations." Raven made her way to the couch with a roll of her eyes, book in hand.

Cyborg took out a waffle and put it on a plate. "Whaddya want on it? Whipped cream, butter, syrup? Oh, I better cut it up for you, right? Want some milk?"

Bella looked flustered, wide-eyed at all the options thrown in front of her. "Uh..."

"Cyborg. Beast Boy can't even keep up with you. How can you expect a seven-year-old to do the same?" Raven arched an eyebrow as she briefly glanced up from her book.

"Heh..that says a lot for BB, don't it?" Cyborg set the plate in front of Bella. She remembered the pizza and started to pick it up with her hands. Cyborg started laughing. "No, no, Bellz. Not like that. You eat it with a fork." He handed her the utensil then wiped her syrupy hands with a dishrag.

"Ohh, okies." Bella giggled and stabbed the waffle with her fork, picking up the whole thing. Syrup dripped from the sides splattered on her dress and the table. Cyborg laughed quietly, watching. Raven, who was pretending not to watch from behind her book, gave the slightest hint of an amused smile.

Bella took a big bite of the waffle. One second passed. Two. Then her lavender eyes lit up in glee, as if she'd just discovered something wonderful. She wolfed down the rest of the waffle then held out her plate to Cyborg, the sides of her mouth and front of her white dress covered with droplets of maple syrup. "More please."

Cyborg grinned and put another waffle on her plate. "I sense an obsession comin' on.."

"I wanna eat waffles EVERY DAY!!" Bella shouted, bouncing in her seat and swinging her legs.

"..Heh..great. As if we don't have them enough.." Raven muttered.

Beast Boy ran in. "Something smells GOOD!" He sat down at the table and saw Bella scarfing down her second waffle. "..Whoa there, Bell. Slow down. You're gonna beat MY record!" He faked a dramatic shocked expression.

Cyborg scoffed. "Whatever, you little grass stain. You and I both know I could kick your butt in an eating contest any day."

"Is that a challenge, tin man?!"

As they argued, Bella stole Beast Boy's waffle and put it on her plate, beaming innocently. The bickering twosome didn't even notice.

Raven watched -the situation that normally would've annoyed her- but instead felt...amused.

_Who would've thought..Bella loves waffles._


	8. Midnight Wakeup Call

**A/N: Kay, remember the chapter I mentioned in my last author's note? Well, that idea is gonna have to wait for another time. I've got the next five chaps or so planned out, and it's gonna be epic. :D This one's gonna be short but sweet, but the next one will make up for it (it's gonna be looong xD). Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

_Darkness surrounds her, smothering, chewing. She senses walls around her, closing in. Something mashes her arms to her chest. Both legs prickle with sleep. She struggles to cry out, but her mouth won't move. She fights for oxygen, but the air is stale and thick around her. Panic swells her throat shut. Fingers--her own?--claw her lungs. Breathe. _Breathe!

_A dark presence makes its way toward her. She stiffens cold as she recognizes whom the dark, looming figure belongs to. Evil laughter. A sneer._

_The world stops. Time hangs in the hall of her mind, a fat quivering drop, then zips from sight in ragged ribbons. Then a deep, monstrous voice booms out, making her cringe with fear and dread. Dark bitterness colors his tone, a threat openly seeping through. The hatred in his voice makes her shudder._

_"You cannot hide forever, little girl. I am your creator, your master. You only exist because I allow it. Your destiny must be fulfilled. It is but impossible to outrun Trigon the Terrible!"_

_A horrible image, Raven laying bloodsplattered on the ground...one single thought. __**This is my fault..**__A scream penetrates, and she has yet to know it is her own._

* * *

Bella woke up in hysterical sobs, her nightgown clinging tightly to her body. Her shoulders wracked with sobs as she trembled violently, desperately trying to force away the horrific images of her dream...but it felt so real..the reality of the dream hit her and she clutched the blankets so hard her knuckles turned white. The terror of the nightmare still haunted her and she shot pensive glances around the room, as if expecting someone to step out and snatch her. Her ragged breath was the only sound in the room.

Bella jumped as thunder crashed outside, followed by a bout of lightning. She strained her ears to hear any movement outside her room, but nothing could be heard over the storm.

She hesitated three times before throwing aside the covers and stepping down timidly from the bed. She started to take quiet, slow steps, but fear gripped her so badly that she ended up bolting out the door.

..She needed Raven.

* * *

..It had been a long and hard day, to say the least.

Crime waves all over the city had been reported, and the Titans had spent the entire day tracking them down and doing battle. It had gotten tiresome, and Raven hadn't gotten to meditate all day.

The fatigue of the day took its toll on the whole team, criminals that had escaped just out of their reach and the barking orders from Robin had put Raven in a grouchier-than-usual mood. She was just glad when the day finally ended and she could slip beneath the covers. It took her longer than usual to get to sleep, however, and this irritated Raven as she listened to the rain beat on the windows.

It felt like she had just dropped off to sleep when she felt someone shake her. "R..Raven..?" A tiny voice squeaked.

Raven gave a sound of impatience and opened one eye. It was hard to make out in the darkness, but she could see Bella's figure standing at the edge of the bed. "_What_ do you think you're doing?" Raven growled. Bella shook and her mouth parted as if preparing to speak but Raven cut her off. "What are you doing up in the first place? Go. To. Bed."

Bella's eyes widened. "But Sissy Rae-"

"_How _many times do I have to tell you? DON'T call me that! It's a stupid nickname." The words flew out of Raven's mouth before she was even aware of what impact the words held.

Bella teared up and choked on a sob. Raven closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Great. The _last_ thing she needed was a hysterical child on her hands in the middle of the night. "What do you need?" She asked with forced patience.

"..I..I..I had a bad dream.." Bella's voice quivered.

Now as Raven's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see Bella shaking like a leaf. At a loss for words, Raven eyed her sister. "..It's ok now. It was just a nightmare. Go back to bed."

"B-But..I'm scared..real scared...an' I wanna sleep wis you.." Bella's thumb went to her mouth, a habit that constantly annoyed Raven.

Raven opened her mouth to yell at her sister, for disturbing her out of her slumber, to leave her alone and go to bed and quit being a baby. But then lightning flashed, flooding light into the room.

..By one look at her pale face and horror-stricken eyes, Raven could tell she wasn't just scared...she was terrified.

And she knew how it felt to feel helpless and scared, to need someone to run to for comfort...several instances with Trigon had shown that. Not to mention the night they all watched Wicked Scary. _That _was an experience none of them were bound to forget.

Raven's heart lurched inside her and she suddenly felt extremely guilty for the biting way she had snapped at Bella..when she'd needed comfort instead.

_Guess I'm going to have to do the right thing now.._Raven thought with an inward sigh.

"..Come on." She sat up and opened the covers. "Just this one night."

Bella's face lit up with such relief that Raven knew she had done the right thing. Bella hurriedly crawled in and snuggled up next to Raven. She cringed but decided to allow it...since she was scared right now. That's all.

They both fell asleep with smiles.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW!! Cute, right? Even Raven has a heart. Who knew? xDD Nah, jk. Well, I hope you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Leave a review! *blows kisses* I'm out.**


	9. When the Storm Hits

**A/N: Yuppers...I'm majorly bored so I thought now would be a good time to update, seeing that I'm in a writing and Teen Titans mood..anywho..I hope you like it! ^-^**

* * *

For the month she'd stayed, Bella had become a part of the family.

She participated in eating contests with Cyborg (always lost, but Cy always said she ate a lot for a little girl), played video games with Beast Boy (even won a couple times), did makeovers, hair, and toenail painting with Starfire (Starfire was overjoyed), cheered them on during training or actual battle, and it seemed like Bella had always been there..right where she belonged.

Cyborg had won her a fluffy teddy bear with a red bow around the nape of its neck out of a claw machine, and Bella was overjoyed at her first toy. "I'mma name him Mr. Fuzzlebums!" She had declared with a squeal. Where she had even gotten the name, Raven had no clue.

..One thing Raven was never too ecstatic about was Bella's "tea parties", where she set out Kool-Aid as tea (and if you dared argue with her and try to convince her it wasn't tea, she'd throw a fit- "It's NOT kool-aid! It's TEA! I maked it myself!" and so on.) and Little Debbies as tea cakes. Robin said she was creative...Raven wasn't so sure.

..Then came the day when they found out Bella actually had powers..

* * *

"Sissy Rae! Wanna hear a secret?" Bella bubbled, sitting on the couch and swinging her legs. She looked as if she might burst with enthuisasm.

Raven gave her sister a cursory glance as she poured herbal tea into a cup. "Why not."

"You hafta come over here though! An' pinky swear!"

Raven sighed, but she knew there was no point in arguing if it was just going to waste breath. She made her way to Bella and stuck out her pinkie. "This better be important."

Bella linked her pinkie with Raven's and motioned for her to bend down. Raven knelt down and Bella cupped her hands around her ear. "..Beast Boy likes you. Lots."

Raven's eyes widened briefly and she almost dropped her cup of tea. But she quickly regained composure. "..Bella. It's not funny to make up stories like that," she said harshly.

Bella frowned, hurt. "I ain't lyin'! It's the truth! Beast Boy SAID so!"

"I highly doubt that, Bella. Beast Boy would not feel that way. Neither would I, for that matter." Raven turned and started to walk away.

Bella leaped off the couch, close to tears. "Why don'tcha believe me? Beast Boy TELLED me he has a big big crush on ya! Then I asked Cyborg what crush meaned, an' he said-"

"_Bella_." Raven cut her off impatiently. "I don't believe you. Beast Boy in his right mind would never say such a thing. I know you like stories, but this has gone too far." Her hands shook with anger beneath her tea cup.

In one swift moment Bella's hurt and disbelief turned to hot rage. "I DON'T LIE!"

"_That _was a lie, Bella."

Bella stomped her foot so hard it made an echo. "NOBODY EVER BELIEVES ME! NOBODY IN AZARATH BELIEVED ME EITHER! DADDY TELLED ME HE WAS GONNA BLOW IT UP BUT WHEN I TRIED TO TELL EVERYONE THEY WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!" Bella's entire body shook with sobs and fury.

Raven blinked, shocked. Before she could even open her mouth to answer, Bella cut _her _off this time.

"AN' NOBODY STILL BELIEVES ME! YOU'RE STUPID! YOU'RE A MEANIE SISTER! AN' _I HATE YOU!_"

Raven went cold. To hear those words come out of Bella's mouth was...disconcerting. The rest of the Titans immediately ran into the room. "What's going on he-" Robin started to ask, but stopped suddenly.

..Raven saw why.

Bella's eyes were glowing. A bright white.

"Bella!" Raven exclaimed, feeling her own eyes bulge. "Calm down!"

"NO NO NO NO NONO!" Bella screamed. The sky outside turned pitch black as thunder rolled monstrously and lightning flashed. The wind blew so hard it sounded like a tornado, as if it would swoop the Tower up any second.

"Yo! What's the deal here?" Cyborg shouted.

"..Bella has powers," Raven felt herself whisper. It all made sense now. The storms that always brewed when Bella was upset..

Suddenly she knew she had made a huge mistake.

"Raven!" She was barely aware of Robin's voice. "You have to try and calm her down. If anyone can, it's you. Help your sister!"

"I was the one who provoked her in the first place.."

Starfire screamed as a tree was yanked up out of its roots outside. "NOW, Raven!" Robin shouted.

Raven rushed to Bella's side and knelt, raising her voice high enough to be heard above the crashing storm. "Okay, Bella, alright! I believe you! I believe that you heard what you heard and you're not making it up!" Without realizing it, Raven slipped her hand into Bella's and gave it a what she hoped was a comforting squeeze. "Please! Just calm down!"

Bella shook her head vigorously. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE ALL LYING! EVERYBODY _ALWAYS _LIES TO ME! _ALWAYS!_"

And to Raven's horror, Bella spun right around and out the door with a sob, running into the storm.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! *cues dramatic music* What will happen next? Review and I might update just as quickly as this time! x3 I'm out! Thanks so much for all the sweet reviews I've gotten. This chapter is dedicated to mah bestie, Krysten. ^_^ And to mah Snickers bar! :D Nomnomnom...x)**


	10. When the Storm Clears

**A/N: Back with a bang!! ^^ Let's see what this chapter holds. **

**Oh, btw, this spell Raven does in the storm is the same thing she did in the episode "Snowblind". :D **

* * *

"I've got to go after her!" Raven headed in a rush towards the door but Robin's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Raven, it's too risky. If Bella was the one who created the storm, I'm sure she'll be ok. The best thing for us to do is wait until it dies down a little."

Raven yanked her shoulder from his grasp. "My _sister_ is out there, and it's my fault. I'm going." Before any of her team could protest, Raven followed suit after Bella into the raging storm.

The winds blowing ferociously around her nearly knocked Raven down at first. With gritted determination, she took two steps forward, her hand shielding her face from the oncoming debris flying around.

Lightning flashed dangerously close. Raven squinted her eyes and pressed forward, each step feeling like a mountain against the fierce whipping wind.

The downpour of rain fell like buckets and Raven in frustration flung back her dripping hood. In her distraction, she tottered backwards and fell to the icy cold ground. It was even more of a struggle to get back up with the wind pressing down on her, pinning her to the ground.

When Raven managed to stand, she flung out her hands, her hood having covered her face again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven enshrouded the area in a black dome.

Raven's breathing slowed and she glanced around for any sign of Bella, her ears open and attentive. Nothing. It was eerily quiet.

Panic rose in her chest but Raven swallowed it down.

She couldn't keep her hold on the spell much longer. The storm was too much. Finally it broke through the barrier with a fierce motion, the blow knocking Raven to the ground again. She inwardly groaned as the storm continued to rage on around her.

_..Great._

* * *

At last the storm had died down to a heavy fog and a slight shower. Bella sat on the rocks, where so many personal moments had been shared long ago (hence Terra, The Beast Within), near the water. She clenched a pebble in her palm and heaved it, it landing in the water with a plop.

Suddenly a rock next to her levitated and was thrown across the water. "You really know how to conjure up a storm."

Bella turned sharply to see Raven appear from the fog. "..Huh?"

"..That storm didn't happen by accident, Bella." Raven approached and sat down next to her. "That was you. I never noticed up until now, but whenever you're upset, rainclouds swarm the sky, or it begins to storm."

"B..But...I don't have no.."

"..That's what you thought. That's what Arella and the monks always told you...then you started to believe it." Raven smiled slightly. "..You proved them wrong."

Bella's face glowed with truimph and pride. "I..I did?"

Raven nodded. Bella's face fell suddenly and she lowered her head. "..I'm sorry."

"..Don't be. You had a right to be mad." Bella stayed silent, so Raven continued. "..It's hard to trust someone. But..I should have believed you. It would've saved me a lot of worry...I've been looking for you everywhere."

Bella lifted her tear-and-dirt-streaked face. "R..Really..? You...were worried?" Her voice squeaked.

"Of course. I had to dodge lightning...twice...but you had me worried." Raven shot another rock across the water.

Bella watched the rock, her eyes focused on something beyond it. "Yanno, Sissy Rae...I don't hate you.." Her voice was still shaking.

"I know."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, then Raven turned toward her sister again. "..Trigon told you...about the destruction of Azarath before it happened..?"

Bella nodded, stiffening. "Uh-huh. In a dream."

"..And nobody believed you.."

"No. Mommy said it was just a bad dream, an' the monks said Daddy wouldn't do that. They said he was only gonna blow up Earth...where you went." Bella started crying and more rain started to pour.

Raven thought she couldn't feel any guiltier...she was wrong. "I'm sorry, Bella." She didn't know what else to say. When Bella started to tone down a little, Raven made her purple cape flip over her head with telekinesis. Bella gasped, startled, as Raven smirked.

"Heyyy!" Bella pulled her dripping purple cape off her head, giggling.

Raven reached over and wiped the tears off Bella's face. "Sometimes things happen for a reason." She paused. "..For instance..if Azarath wasn't destroyed...we wouldn't have reunited."

Bella nodded thoughtfully. "I never thought 'bout it like that." She smiled slightly. She looked down at their reflections in the water. "..Do you ever miss Mommy?"

Raven didn't want to admit that she actually did..a lot. "Heh..more than Trigon." She glanced at Bella again, who had scooted closer to her. "Our powers are similar, Bella. They're driven by emotion. That's why they can be so dangerous when you're angry.."

Bella beamed up at her. "I'm so glad I have a power! Now I actually feel like your sister." She swung her legs.

"..You're still my sister, even if you have no powers at all. Nothing can change that." Raven managed a wan smile as Bella slipped her hand into hers.

Bella leaned against her arm, looking tired. "Sissy Rae..?" She yawned. "How come you left Azarath?"

"I left to try to leave my demon side and become good...and I found the Titans." Raven smiled as she gently moved out from beside Bella and stood. "Why don't we get back to the tower? You've been out in the rain for a while...so have I, for that matter...and I don't think we want to catch a cold." She extended her hand, and Bella clasped it tightly.

The fog had dissipated and the moon and stars twinkled in the velvet sky by the time they reached the door.

* * *

Raven placed a plate of waffles on the table. "So..sorry about the fight," Raven said apologetically. "I guess that if I'm your sister, I should...trust you more." She gave a small smile.

Bella beamed, both of them still a wet mess. But neither of them minded. "Thanks, Raven." She reached over and hugged Raven tightly. She allowed it...this time.

The rest of the Titans ran in at hearing them. "Raven! Bella!"

"Oh! I am joyous that you are unharmed!" Starfire gave Bella a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't..breathe.." Bella squeaked.

"My apologies," Starfire responded sheepishly as she released her hold.

Robin looked at Bella sternly. "Bella...what you did was dangerous. All of us were worried about you..you could've gotten hurt. And Raven risked a lot by going after you. Never, and I mean never, do that again. Understand?"

Bella nodded meekly. "Yessir." Her thumb went to her mouth.

"Aw, Robin, don't be hard on the kid. She could totally kick some bad guy butt with that weather stuff." Cyborg grinned and held up his hand for a high-five. Bella lightly slapped her hand against his, giggling.

"DUDE! I know, right?! Bella! Dude! Your eyes were all white and glowy! I was like, DUDE!" Beast Boy gave a dramatic impersonation with hand movements and face expressions to follow.

Bella's eyes widened. "Really?? They were?!" She looked toward Raven, who nodded in answer. Bella beamed proudly. "Wowww!!"

Raven looked thoughtful. "Bella...I don't think controlling the weather is your only power."

Everyone looked toward her, shocked. Even Robin was speechless. Bella frowned, curious. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean...Bella, before you got here, what were you doing?"

"I..I was with Da--" Bella caught herself. "I mean...I was thinkin' 'boutcha an' wishin' I was with you..on Earth."

"Exactly. That sounds like teleportation to me." Raven squeezed water out of her cloak.

"Was'at mean?" (Translation: What's that?

"It means when you think about a place, you can appear there. Teleport."

"Ohhh!!" Bella didn't understand the full meaning, but she smiled widely at the sound of it. "TWO powers!! WOW! Mommy an' da monks of Azarath WAS wrong!" She giggled. At her excitement the whole team smiled.

Beast Boy eyed the stack of waffles on the table. "Dude! Those better not be cold!"

Everyone laughed and sat down to eat them.

* * *

After baths, Bella asked if Raven could tuck her in. Raven complied for once.

"Raven..? I'm not very good at my powers, am I?" Bella stared at her wide-eyed from the covers.

"Control comes with experience, Bella...most of the time. You're learning to use your powers. Control doesn't come right away...but it will eventually."

"Oh..okies." Bella's entire face suddenly lit up. "Hey!! Maybe I can float when I med'tate like you now!"

"..Maybe. Like I said, it takes practice." Raven handed her Mr. Fuzzlebums. "You might not have to meditate everyday like I do. There's something different about your powers. You are always... energetic... and it doesn't seem to set off your powers... when you're happy, anyway."

Bella hugged Mr. Fuzzlebums close to her heart and looked at her closely. "How do I learn to do all the stuff like you do?"

"Uh.. I.. don't know the answer to that. I was almost never on my own when I was learning how to use my powers. But you don't have to be alone. We can...help." Raven smoothed Bella's wet hair then stood. "..Enough questions. It's been a long day..and you need to get your rest."

Bella was already starting to nod off. "Nighty night.." she mumbled into her pillow.

"Night, Bella." Raven flicked the light off and left, the door closing with a swish behind her.

..And for the first night since arriving on Earth, Bella didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: I really like how this chapter turned out. ^_^ It was really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did! :D Again, special thanks to Krysten, and also a thank-you to WindBlown101, my best friend Jessie. She's always so faithful to review and always has something sweet to say. Thanks, girl! ^^ Now...review! (:**


	11. Unveiling

**A/N: Wassup? =D Idk what to say....sooo let's hit it off!! xD Oh! I know what to say! I wanna say a special thanks to two of my reviewers, Nightstar919 and Ams (they're good friends of mine, part of a roleplay group on Youtube, where I rp Bella). That was so sweet to take the time to review. Thankies! ^_^ And another thanks to WindBlown101, mah faithful bff Jessie!! You rock! 8D Okies, let's hit it off now. I'm excited to write this chapter (I'm in a writing mood, I've been reading all day) soooo booyah!!....xDD Idk. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Cheeks flushed with heat and lavender-purple eyes sparkling, Bella was outside, picking flowers and humming to herself. It was a beautiful day and flowers had begun to bloom in the grassy field outside the tower, and when Starfire and Raven had suggested for her to pick flowers to decorate her room with, she leapt at the chance. Bella herself had never done this before, being isolated from society back in Azarath all her life, and the opportunity to participate in activities even as small as picking flowers tickled her.

Raven was meditating in the mainroom in front of the window, opening one eye every now and again to watch her sister, (literally) keeping an eye on her.

Her arms full of colorful daisies and wildflowers, Bella was about to head back inside when she heard voices. Curious, Bella crept over to the source of the voices, them leading her to the training field. Bella crept close enough to hear but far enough to not be seen. Crouching and flowers hugged to her chest, she cocked her head and listened intently to Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Voices drifted to her ears and she had to strain to make out the words.

"Bella looks a lot happier now. Back when we first found her, she was down in the dumps for a few days."

"Dude, that's like saying tofu's disgusting! Bellz was BUMMED!"

"Tofu _is _disgusting, BB." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Says you!"

Robin held up a hand, silencing them. "So..how Bella got here is teleportation? Doesn't it seem a little odd that she happened to arrive in Jump City without knowing the whereabouts of Raven? It seems like more than just a little luck to me."

"What're you trying to say, man?"

"I'm saying...there's more than meets the eye to this. I have good mind to believe Trigon's somehow involved with this."

"Duuude!! Did you NOT see the red demon guy go down?! Raven BEAT him! He's gone! KAPOOSH!"

"I know what I saw, Beast Boy." Robin's forehead creased in consideration. "But...it also seems a little strange that Trigon went down that easily..I mean, he's Trigon the Terrible. Scath."

Cyborg nodded, frowning. "I get what you're sayin'. Good point."

"But wouldn't Bella TELL us somethin' that big?" Beast Boy crossed his arms. "I mean, IF Trigon is alive and all, wouldn't he be controlling her? Or wouldn't the world be burned to a crisp by now?"

"That's a good point too."

Cyborg stepped forward. "Why don't we get Rae to ask her? She has a better chance of it than any of us do. I mean, for cryin' out loud, Bella might as well think Raven hung the moon."

"..Uh..?"

"..It means she admires Raven, Beast Boy." BB could've sworn that Robin rolled his eyes behind the mask.

Bella by now had started shaking, eyes wide. _..I can't tell nobody. Not even Sissy Rae. _

"Speakin' of Raven...you guys notice that she looks happier now too?"

"Uh, DUH! She hardly calls me stupid anymore!! And get this- she actually smiles!!"

"Beast Boy makes a valid point," Robin pointed out. "Raven does come out of her room more often too. It's good to see her enjoying herself...with the whole ordeal with Trigon, not to mention Malchior...she was down for a while."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, darkening at the mention of Malchior. Cyborg nodded too. "Maybe Bella coming has been good for all of us."

Bella stood when her legs could finally hold her up and stop shaking. She took a deep breath then frowned. _Malc-yor? Who's dat? _She started to walk toward them and ask but stopped in midstep. If she asked, they would know she'd been spying. And if they knew that, they'd start asking questions about Daddy. And she didn't want that...at all.

Bella quickly turned around and ran out of sight, flowers crumpled and bent from being squeezed to her chest. But she didn't mind now. Panicked and fidgety, Bella hurried inside the tower and ran to her room, to her only solace...Mr. Fuzzlebums. He was a good listener because he always listened and couldn't tell anybody what she said, because he couldn't talk.

"I can't tell nobody 'bout Daddy 'scept you, Mr. Fuzzlebums." Blinking back tears, Bella hugged the bear tightly, hearing Trigon's voice in her mind again.

She had a feeling she was gonna have nightmares again that night.

* * *

The next day, Bella skipped into Raven's room, the previous day's events forgotten for the moment. The entire team seemed stressed. Robin was looking through some files in his office, Cyborg was at the super computer in the mainroom running some data, and Beast Boy and Starfire were watching security tapes.

She found Raven leafing through several book at one time with telekinesis, frowning as she searched for something.

"Whatcha doooin'?" Bella tilted her head curiously, stopping in the middle of the room.

"..You shouldn't be in here." Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm on an assignment for Robin. He wants me to find a particular spell to reverse Mad Mod's old-age effects, but so far I haven't found anything. Why don't you go play?"

"But I can't play alone! An' Mr. Fuzzlebums is takin' a nap! Can I help ya find the spellbook? Pretty please?" Bella bounced.

Raven groaned. "Fine. Just...don't mess up anything."

"Okie dokie!" Bella trotted over to her bookcase and took out several spellbooks. "Umm...how do I know which one's the right one?"

"..Just look for a spell that reverses the effect of old-age...all my spellbooks are pretty specific, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find." Raven returned to her spellbooks.

"Umm...ok!" Eager to please, Bella paged through the books carelessly, occasionally reading certain phrases out to herself, then stood, looking around for another book. A light brown trunk at the corner of the room caught her attention. Curious, Bella trotted over to it and pulled it open to find a white book neatly placed in the middle. "Finded one!" She picked up the book and opened it.

Raven glanced over and her eyes widened. In one quick movement she thrust her hand and sent the book spiraling back into the chest and slammed it shut with telekinesis. "Bella! Don't you _ever _open that again!" Her violet eyes blazed.

Bella, wide-eyed in fear, fiddled with her purple cape. "I..I...I'm sorry....w..why?"

Raven sighed, searching her mind for a way to explain. "..Just don't. Trust me."

Bella gazed back down at the chest and slunk away from it in fear. Suddenly she remembered the name Robin had said the day before: Malchior. And that was the same name she had read slowly and quietly to herself when she opened the book.

"Sissy Rae...wh..who's Malc-yor?"

Raven slammed her book shut as her face darkened. "What?! Who told you about Malchior?!"

"I...I heared Robin an' Beast Boy talkin' bout him.." Bella's voice shook. "...Is..is he a bad guy..? Or....your boyfriend?"

"NO!" Raven responded too quickly. "He..uh...tricked me into releasing him from that book you were just holding. I trusted him.." Her eyes started to glow black. "..and all I got was a hole in my ceiling and a dragon who had been let loose because he had lied about his identity..." Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When they opened they were returned to normal.

Bella stood shaking in terror in the middle of the room. "O..Oh...so he IS a bad guy...I-I'm sorry, Raven.." She didn't really understand half of what Raven had just said..but she didn't really want to know anymore.

Raven put her hands together. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos.." she breathed out. She opened her eyes again. "He was an evil that took advantage of me. It's not your fault, Bella."

"He was really a dragon?" Her fear slowly dissolved and her interest started to pique, however hesitant it was.

"..Yeah. He pretended to be my...friend..and just used me and my spells for his own benefit." Raven inhaled.

Bella frowned, discouraged at seeing her sister so upset. She scurried over and threw her arms around Raven, who was obviously startled at the impact, then briefly allowed a smile.

Suddenly Raven remembered what Robin had asked her to do that morning..and now was a good time. "Bella..I need to ask you a question. Remember what you said about Trigon being the reason of your arrival?"

Bella jerked back and averted her eyes, silent. Raven took that as a yes.

"Does that mean he's.."

Suddenly the alarm system went off and the whole tower flashed red. Bella screamed.

Robin lightly knocked on Raven's door as he ran by. "Trouble!"

Raven inwardly groaned. _..Great. Yet again, perfect timing. _She slipped her hood on with telekinesis and took her sister's hand. "C'mon."

Bella was wordless and tightlipped the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: Meh...that chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to..but I guess it's ok. I don't really like it. ^^ But you reviewers are the judge of that, I guess. :) I'd appreciate some feedback and helpful tips, or even an idea for a future chapter. Now, REVIEW! XD Thankies! I'm out. ^.^**


	12. A Mistake?

**A/N: Yesh, yesh, I know it's been a looooooong time since I last updated. ^^" I'm so sorry! I went camping for a week and it's just been really busy around these parts. xP But I'm back! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter! I'm really just winging it...I have no idea what I should write but I know I need to update, so..here we go. Lolz!**

* * *

Crimes left and right, these days. In Robin's point of view, it just wasn't right.

Something needed to be done.

Robin pushed back his chair and strode to the front of his office, eyeing newspaper clippings hung in various places across the wall. Deep down, he knew the recent crime wave wasn't what was bugging him. Well, it was, but there was something else that was gnawing at the back of his mind. He felt uneasy just thinking about it.

It was Bella.

For three months now, the Titans had been trying to get Bella to share more about how she'd gotten here and the secret she was obviously hiding...all to no avail. For a chatty seven-year-old, Bella sure could be tight-lipped.

It wasn't a "got-beat-up-on-the-playground" secret...oh, no, Robin could tell it was much more serious than that. He himself had held back secrets many a times...and Raven too, especially. The two sisters acted similar when veiling a secret...the body language, the quick way they changed topics in the conversation, the discreet way they made sure something nobody was supposed to know wouldn't slip out...

Basically, Robin knew something had to be done- and soon. It was a suspicion that had grown on him, bothering him every minute of the day, but Robin had a gut-feeling that Trigon was involved with the whole ordeal. His gut hadn't been wrong many times before, and he was sure it wasn't now.

Robin sighed as he heard thunder crack outside. Bella was upset again.

He wished with all his heart he could help her.

* * *

With the recent crime wave, the Titans had constantly been on the go. Which meant there hadn't been hardly any free time at all, which also meant Bella was constantly bored with nothing to do or nobody to play with.

Finally she cracked.

"Nobody NEVER EVER plays with me no more! You're all too busy for me! I wanna have fun again an' not BE BORED!" Bella stomped loudly to prove her point, upset.

Raven, who at the moment had quietly been studying some data on the mainscreen, briefly turned her gaze to observe Bella's temper tantrum. She sighed in irritation and walked over to her sister, placing her hands on Bella's shoulders. She spoke slowly and with forced patience.

"Calm down, Bella...we don't need the Tower getting struck. We will have time for you. We're just in the middle of trying to solve a crime right now."

Bella crossed her arms, lower lip stuck out. "Well I want time RIGHT NOW!"

Raven sighed and withdrew her hands, at wits end. Then suddenly an idea popped into her head. A lightbulb above her head beamed.

"Bella..I bet you're bored with nobody your age to play with."

Bella nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

"Well... I have some friends who are around seven. ..Want me to see if they can come?"

Bella lit up instantly, clapping her hands. "Oooh, yeah! Are they nice?"

"Very nice." Raven made her way to the mainscreen.

"What're their names?"

"Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. Oh, and Bobby."

Bella's face fell. "Are they all boys?"

"No. ..Melvin's a girl. She's the oldest." Raven typed in some coordinates on the mainscreen.

"Ohhh, okay!" Bella skipped behind her sister. "Hey Sissy Rae, ya 'member my bestest friend Nikolas back in Azarath?"

Raven turned suddenly. "..Bella, you know as well as I do..." she started, then cut herself off. "..Actually, I think I do."

"He comed over to my house all the time 'cause I wasn't 'lowed to go outside! He played wif me all the time an' Mommy would make us sweet brown tea." Her face, glowing at the memories, suddenly fell, tearing up. "...I miss them..."

Raven was quiet for several moments, unsure of what to say. "I know you do, Bella." Suddenly something dawned on her. "Wait...you weren't allowed to go outside? Why?"

Bella was grave. "'Cause the monks of Azarath said so."

"..What? But why.." Before Raven could finish her question, Kid Flash appeared on the mainscreen. She inwardly sighed. _..Once again. Perfect timing._

"What's with the call, Rae? Need a favor from the fastest boy alive?" Kid Flash winked.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Rae-VEN." She inhaled. "..And yes. I do need to ask a favor. You know the honorary Titans, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether..right?"

..Raven had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnn! Another babysitting disaster ahead! xDDD Sorry for the short chap, but hey, at least it's something, right? :D Hope you liked it! I promise the next installment will be longer..and more entertaining..xD BELIEVE IT! =D Now review!**

**P.S. Nikolas is my friend Mark's OC! Check out his fanfic! =D**


	13. Backfired

**A/N: Hey y'all! Ok, I know it's been FOREVS since I updated and I'm sorry DD: But my good friend WindBlown101 is over at my house and we're helping each other update our stories. So YAY! HELP IS ON THE WAY! XDDD I hope you like this chappie!**

* * *

A red and yellow blur zoomed through the Tower's doors before the alarm could even go off. It faded to reveal none other than Kid Flash himself. With a cocky grin he placed a tall girl with blonde pigtails, a mini-version of KF, and a big-eyed baby down on the floor, all of them wide-eyed and dizzy. Even Teether was starting to turn green. Raven didn't dare to pick him up.

"Done as you requested, m'lady," Kid Flash announced with a bow. "Here in less than five minutes as I promised. See? You can always count on the Flash," he grinned, jabbing a thumb at his chest.

"Aw, give it up, will you?" a feminine voice snapped. Jinx herself walked through the door, smoothing down her frizzed pink hair. "You're getting too big for your britches-or, should I say, spandex?"

Raven arched an eyebrow, watching the comotion with little amusement. Melvin stood up and ran over to her. "RAVEN! Bobby was starting to miss you!"

Timmy took up his blanket and grinned at Raven. _At least he isn't throwing a tantrum._ Raven thought too soon. Teether grabbed his blanket and chewed on it.

"I think he's growing new tooths," Melvin observed casually as Timmy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Great. Just what that kid needs...more teeth." Raven rolled her eyes. Fortunately, the rest of the Titans had gone out scouting for criminals. Otherwise, Robin would've definitely objected to the noise.

Hearing the comotion, Bella ran in, forever clutching Mr. Fuzzlebums. She froze and glanced around at the newcomers, suddenly shy.

Kid Flash's lips curled into a grin. "Hey! Is that THE famous Bella I've heard so much about? You've been the talk around the Titans for months now! Heck, you beat MY record!"

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "That's not saying much."

Bella spoke around the thumb in her mouth. "..You know 'bout me?"

"Sure we do, kiddo!" Kid Flash zoomed up to her, startling her, then ruffled her hair. "You look so much like your sister it's almost scary. I'm Kid Flash, Jump City's speedster!" He winked. "Fastest Boy Alive, at your service."

"Also the cockiest boy alive," Jinx muttered.

Bella beamed. "You ARE real fast!" She looked at his costume in wide-eyed awe. "You look like McDonald's!"

"I like you already, kid."

Melvin's pigtail twitched. She leaned toward what looks like thin air and cupped her hand around her mouth. "Yeah, that girl DOES look like Raven. 'Scept not as blue. More purple."

"That's because she's my sister," Raven explained, overhearing. "Her name's Bella."

"Waven's sister Bewa!" Timmy exclaimed, pointing at Bella.

"He catches on fast," Jinx said sarcastically.

"Bella," Raven called, directing the seven-year-old's attention from Kid Flash. Heaven knows what would happen if _he _started influencing her. "This is Melvin, Timmy, and Teether," she introduced, gesturing to each as their names were spoken.

"Fwiens!" Teether clapped his hands.

Bella smiled. "Hiya guys!" she waved. "I'm Raven's li'l sister an' I LOVE waffles!"

"Bobby likes waffles too. Except he's never tried 'em."

Bella frowned. "Who's Bobby?"

"He's my friend. Come out, Bobby. Nobody's gonna hurt ya!" Very gradually, upon Melvin's request, Bobby slowly flickered into view.

"WHOA! He's WAY bigger then Mr. Fuzzlebums!" Bella stared up at Bobby with wide, slightly frightened eyes. "He ain't gonna hurt me...right?"

"No! Only bad guys." Melvin smiled brightly. "He's really nice and likes to make new friends. That's Raven's sister, Bobby!"

Bella giggled and waved. "Hiii, Bobby! You're like the king of teddy bears!"

Seeing that they got acquainted, Raven slipped out of the room, Kid Flash and Jinx following.

This could be one of the best ideas Raven ever had.

* * *

"ROBORGENFIRE BOYYY TO THE RESCUUUUUUE!"

Melvin and her brothers cheered and clapped, jumping up and down. Bella stepped out of her room in a dramatic flourish, whipping her purple cape behind her. Hence the name, Bella was wearing a fragment of all the Titans' costumes. A Robin mask, Starfire's gloves, Raven's belt, Beast Boy's shoes, and a toilet paper roll on her arm that was supposed to resemble Cyborg's robotic cannon.

"DANANANA...BELLAAA! An' her faithful sidekick, Mr. Fuzzlebums!...Mr. Fuzzlebums, you can come out now!..." Bella looked at her waiting audience. "Uh..hold on a second!" She darted into her room and threw Mr. Fuzzlebums out into the hallway, him landing with a thud. He was wearing a dishrag around his neck as a cape.

Bella jumped back out, eyes sparkling in mischief. "We're gonna go fight crime an' save the day! WHOOOO'S with me?"

"I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM!" Melvin, Timmy, and Teether all screamed, their jumping even more ecstatic.

"Timmy can be Kid Flash 'cause he looks just like him! Teether can be Beast Boy 'cause Raven always calls him a baby. Annnnd...Melvin can be Jinx!"

Melvin pulled up her pigtails to resemble Jinx's horn-like hairstyle. "Like this?"

"Perfectamundous!" Bella beamed. "TOGETHER, we areeeee...THE LITTLE KID TITANS!"

"YEAHHHH!" Bella was met with chaotic shouts.

"WAIT! Bobby wants to be a superhero too!"

Bella looked surprised for a moment at Melvin's request. "Hmmmm... he can be Bobby, the super incredible king of teddy bears! An' he has magical powers too!"

Melvin was quiet for a moment, then her pigtail twitched and she beamed. "He likes that alot!"

"Sooo...whadda we do first?" Timmy asked, clutching his blue blanket. "Since we're superheroes now."

"Hmm...lemme think of a idea!" Bella thought for a moment and straightened her mask. "I GOT IT! We can read outta Raven's spellbooks! So make us look like real superheroes! We gotta find a cure for world hunger! C'MON!" She raced to Raven's room, Mr. Fuzzlebums in hand. "Say it after me! DANANANA!"

"DANANANA!" The rest of them yelled as they darted after the seven-year-old.

..This wouldn't end well.

* * *

Raven never wanted anything more than to get Kid Flash out of her hair. Jinx had gone to the bathroom and he was just plain annoying. She rubbed her temples, hoping he would take a hint, but he continued on as if she was hanging onto his every word. He truly was the perfect mix between cocky and stupid that Raven had ever seen. He even outran Beast Boy in those categories, and that was saying something.

Suddenly a deafening roar of an explosion filled the air, and the entire tower shook. Debris flew through the air. _The kids!_ With a speed Kid Flash himself would have admired, Raven raced to the source of the demolition. What if a criminal had attacked the tower? What if the kids were hurt..or..or worse?

She glimpsed a huge, gaping hole in the hallway, shattered glass scattered across the ground. She turned toward her room, the door open, and found four wide-eyed, terrified little kids standing there. And Bobby.

"What are you doing in here? I've made it clear my room is off-limits." Raven's voice was sharp and to the point.

"Umm... I needed somethin'." Bella's voice was meek.

Before Raven could question her further, Kid Flash zipped into the room and whistled. "Hole bigger than Herald's portals. How'd THAT happen?"

"Uh...it just 'sploded!" Bella lied, obviously hiding something behind her back.

"Wall went boom," Teether said simply.

"..Yeah. Wall went boom, all right," Jinx agreed, coming up behind them.

Raven studied the hole for several moments. "Sadly..that's a possibility around here." She turned toward Bella suspiciously. "..What're you hiding behind your back?"

"...Nothin'."

"A big book!" Timmy answered. Melvin and Bella glared at him for ratting them out.

Raven's voice took on a deadly tone. "..That better not be one of my spellbooks." Kid Flash and Jinx started to slowly back away.

"Uhhh.." Melvin and Bella were pressed against the wall, wide-eyed in terror. Timmy and Teether looked on in intrigue.

Raven started to walk forward. "And that better not be the reason why there's a huge fraction of the wall missing in the hallway," she continued threateningly.

"...COMING, BOBBYYYYY!" Melvin screamed, grabbing Bella's hand and running out of the room for dear life.

"Bobby didn't call you!" Timmy shouted, slamming his fists on the ground. Teether clapped and laughed.

Raven moaned and rubbed a hand down her face. How was she going to explain this to Robin?

..This had _not _been her greatest idea.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! I found this chapter especially hilarious! xDD I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I had a lot of fun writing it, and again, thanks to mah bff Jessie for helping me! Nowww, review! 8D**


	14. Makeover Gone Bad?

**A/N: Man, I missed mah Titans! x33 *huggles* **

**Raven: *death glare* If you know what's good for you...Let. Go.**

**o_o;; *lets go* Hehe..^^; Anywhoozle, we're gonna have some fun with Sissy Rae this chapter. Hehe...*evil laughter***

**Raven:...-_-..Don't call me that.**

***mimicks* **_**Duncallmethat! **_**So here's the latest installment, I'm SOO sorry for the long wait! I'mma try to update more often, I'm sorry. I kinda have a limit on the comp now...Dx So here it is! I OWN NOTHING BUT BELLA! 8D**

* * *

Jinx and Bella became buddies. One day, Jinx took her new mini-me out to the mall. "I like you, kid. I didn't think there was anybody else who appreciated the color purple."

"Yeah! Purple is my favoritest color in the whole wide world!" Bella showed off her cape as several people stopped in their tracks or ran into a mannequin or fell into the fountain, staring at the honorary Titan with one of the Titan's sister. "Raven's is blue though. She wears that blue cloak on her back all da time."

"Blue is _so _last season, kiddo." Jinx pointed at a poster in a store window that clearly said, **Blue is so last season! **"See what I mean?"

Bella nodded. "Uh-huh! We're the cool purple people!" She beamed.

"...Right.."

Around a half-hour later, Jinx was carrying three shopping bags on one arm as Bella swang her little one, in which contained a purple one-piece swimsuit and a stuffed bunny. "I wish Sissy Rae was here," Bella said with a sigh as she glanced at Hot Topic. "She would like dat place."

Jinx inwardly shuddered. "That doesn't surprise me in the _least._" Suddenly she got an idea as she looked at a makeup stand. "Hey, Bella...if we can't bring Raven to the mall.. why don't we bring the mall to Raven?"

Bella followed her gaze and the two exchanged wicked grins.

..Poor Raven.

* * *

It would be a lie not to say that Raven was the tiniest bit suspicious and worried as Jinx, Bella, and Starfire waltzed through her door, each carrying a tiny shopping bag.

This immediately spelled trouble for her. "Get out."

Quickly Starfire pinned her to the ground with amazing Tamaranian strength. Raven began to phase through the floor but just in the nick of time, Bella screamed, "Starfire! Tickle her!"

Starfire obeyed and began tickling Raven for all she was worth. She'd had plenty of practice with her Gnorfka. Raven's phase immediately disintegrated as she let out forced laughter. "Bella..you weren't supposed to..(forced laugh) tell anyone...(more forced laughter) about that!"

"Blackmail," Jinx smirked and high-fived Bella. "You just keep getting better and better, kiddo."

Bella giggled proudly. "Raven's ticklish. Real bad. It's her number one weakness!" she announced truimphantly.

Raven shot deadly daggers. "At ease, Raven!" Starfire said brightly. "We will not inform anyone of your 'tickling' weakness if you comply to our demands!"

"..And what would that be?" Raven asked icily.

Jinx dumped out all their bags on the floor, containing all kinds of makeup and hair products. "We give you a makeover."

"No," Raven deadpanned. "Over my dead body."

"If that's what it comes to," Jinx responded, twirling the bag with her finger.

"Pleeeease, Sis-Raven!" Bella's big eyes begged pleadingly.

"The puppy dog eyes don't work on me, Bella."

Starfire did the puppy-dog eye routine too. Raven couldn't stand the cuteness. It was too annoying for her to handle. Raven finally gave up. "Fine, fine. I'll do it." Her voice sounded like she was agreeing to eat leftovers from Beast Boy's room. "Just stop it with those eyes. It's irritating."

"Beast Boy teached us!" Bella beamed cutely. "He said that you can't say no to that face!"

Raven decided that after this was over, Beast Boy was due for a beating. A long, merciless beating. That was what she looked forward to.

Starfire did Raven's hair while Jinx worked on the makeup. Bella painted Raven's nails.

"C'mon, Raven. This isn't torture. I'd _kill _for this treatment," Jinx commented as she applied foundation, giving a new rosy hue to Raven's gray face.

"I beg to differ."

And when it was over, Bella whispered in Starfire's ear and Starfire giggled excitedly, flying out of the room. She soon came back with the dress she had worn to the prom with Robin and Kitten.

Raven's eyes widened. "There is NO way I'm getting in that thing. This is where I draw the line."

"Oh?" Jinx leaned her head out the door and yelled, "Beast Boy, I know Raven's weakness!"

Raven sweatdropped. With a malicious glare, she snatched the dress, looking close to ripping it to shreds. "I hate you all."

* * *

"Sissy Rae...you're SO prettyful!"

"I've never seen you look so good. That really flatters your figure."

"Oh, Raven! You appear simply exquisite!"

"..Can I take it off now?"

The three beauticians groaned. "Take a picture," Raven muttered darkly. "It lasts longer."

"Great idea!" Jinx whipped out a camera from seemingly nowhere and snapped a picture of Raven.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Raven snapped, her violet eyes flaming with hatred. "You better burn that. Or I will."

Jinx and Starfire ran out the door before she could. Raven gave off dark vibes. A nearby vase shattered.

She looked gorgeous when she was angry.

Her purple chin-length hair was styled with barets and curled at the tips. Amethyst eye shadow showed off her eyes, mascara framed her dark eyelashes, eyeliner enhanced her eyes. Powder and blush was carefully applied, giving her face a healthy glow. And dark pink lipgloss made her lips look more...appealing. (xDDD) And like Jinx had mentioned, the dress hugged Raven's curves in a very flattering way. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Look at yourself, Raven," Bella said, not affected by her sister's flaming anger. She pointed at her dresser mirror.

Raven turned and her anger dissipated, holding back a gasp. She frowned.

"That's..really me?"

Bella nodded, eyes sparkling. "Uh-huh." She gathered all the makeup, nail, and hair supplies back into the bags and pulled out a hairbrush and makeup remover. "We can take it off...if ya wanna."

Raven studied her reflection for a little bit longer before turning slowly to look at her sister. "I'm not crazy about the dress...but I guess the other stuff can stay. Not for long, though."

Bella lit up, beaming brightly. "I knew we did a real good job!" Happily she handed the indigo cloak to Raven and she slipped it back on, taking off the dress. (She had her unitard on under the dress. Don't be a perv. :P)

Right before Bella left, the bags and dress in tow, she turned around one more time to admire their work and smile sincerely at her. "Even without all dat stuff, I always thought you were beautiful, Sissy Rae." Then she was gone.

Raven's expression softened the tiniest bit as she raised a hand to her face. "..Beautiful?" Then, in the privacy of her dark room, she smiled.


	15. The Ultimate Chess Game

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter, I've been carefully planning out the future chapters and it's gonna be GOOD! I'mma try to update more often, I'm so sorry! (I really need to come up with more clever titles for these chapters...) anywhoozle, here it is!**

* * *

"Ravennnn! C'MON! You _gotta _go!"

"I don't like parties."

Near the pier, the Titans were invited to a beach party that all the honorary Titans were attending. It was Bella's first time to meet all of them. And she was crushed when Raven announced that she wasn't attending.

"But whyyy?" Bella whined, stomping her foot. Dark rainclouds swarmed the sky outside.

Cyborg glanced out the window nervously. "Better let up a li'l, Bellz, or there won't be a party to go _to_."

Bella took a deep breath and crossed her arms, scowling. "Well?" she demanded at her sister.

Raven looked up from her book with mild interest and much irritation. "It's pointless. ..You go, you stand around, you leave."

Bella stormed over (quite literally) and snatched the book away. "All you ever do is read borin' stuff an' med'tate an' drink tea in your cave room!" Her voice rose with every word, then dropped like a thud. "Come with us an' have fun...please?"

Raven stood, at wits end, and the book flew out of Bella's grasp and into her open hand with telekinesis. "What part of no don't you understand?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing into slits. "I'm. Not. Going." She began to pick up the pieces left over from her earlier game of chess with Cyborg.

Bella watched her dejectedly, then cast a desperate glance at Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, who all stood next to the door, ready to leave. Cy got the memo. "C'mon, Rae! Don'tcha wanna see the other Titans? Just... think of it as a get-together."

"Rae-VEN," the goth emphasized steelly.

"Raven..Bella has a point," Robin added. "It'd be good for you. And it's important to her."

"Oh, yes! Come and join in the 'partying'! It will be most fun!" Starfire declared cheerfully. "There will be bountiful amounts of Earthly delicacies, music, and the dancing of vegetables!" The alien beamed.

Silence. Then Cyborg put two and two together. "Uh, Star...you mean the cabbage patch?"

"Precisely!"

"Riiight up my alley," Raven droned sarcastically, clearing up chess with telekinesis. "No. I'll spell it out for Beast Boy's sake. N-O. No."

Beast Boy seethed. "Hey! Not cool, dude!" he screeched indignantly. He put an arm around Bella and started to lead her out. "Ah well, we tried. We'll have fun without her. C'mon."

Bella squirmed and eyed the chessboard one more time. Then an idea hatched and the rainclouds outside parted. She had seen Cyborg and Raven play countless times and one time where Raven had tried to teach Starfire how to play. (Didn't turn out so well.) Just maybe...

Bella tore away from Beast Boy's grasp and crawled into a chair at the table innocently. Raven paused, raising an eyebrow. Bella put her elbows on the table. "Sissy Rae," she announced seriously and loudly. "I gots a propa...proposi..tion.." she exhaled in frustration. "I gotta deal for you." Raven opened her mouth, but Bella cut in. "An' don't say no 'til you hear all of it." Raven stopped and crossed her arms in a this-better-be-good posture. "I'll play chess wif ya. An' if I win, you hafta go to the party with us." She beamed brilliantly.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I am NOT wasting my time on something so pointless. You don't even know how to play. Besides, I don't do bets."

"If you win, you can stay home an' I'll leave you alone for a month an' you don't hafta play tea party an' I'll even eat the food in Beast Boy's room!" Bella added quickly, taking a deep breath.

"Let's not go overboard," Robin cut in.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy chimed in, upset. "That's MY food!"

Everyone looked disgusted. Finally Raven gave up and sat, setting up the chess pieces. "Fine. But just ONE game."

"Bell," Cyborg whispered as he leaned toward her. "You sure you know what you're getting yourself into? Your sister's tha champ at this game."

"I'm real sure." Bella giggled.

"Well, for your sake, I sure hope so. Good luck- you'll need it."

* * *

"DUDE!" Beast Boy grabbed a mic and took on an announcer's voice. "It's down for the count. Atmosphere is tense. This is a once in a lifetime moment, folks. Now, you might wanna sit down. BELLA IS KICKIN' RAVEN'S BUTT AT CHESS! I know, dudes! I can't believe it either! I wouldn't if I weren't seeing it before my -very sparkly- eyes! Talk about sibling rivalry, dude!"

Everyone had stopped to look at Beast Boy with unamused faces. Well, excluding a giggling Bella. "Do you mind?" Raven growled. BB shrunk under the intensity of her gaze, sweatdropping.

It was true enough that Bella hadn't started off too well. In fact, Robin made BB go clean his room halfway through the game.

But then Bella had surprised everyone and kicked it up a notch, kinging Raven with a truimphant smirk.

Then it was on.

To put it bluntly, it was embarrassing losing a complex game to a seven-year-old girl when you thought you were the champ-who was also your little sister. Reality check.

And then as quickly as it had started, the game was over.

Cyborg lifted up Bella's arm, grinning widely. "And Bella is the winnerrr!" he yelled. "BOOYAH!"

"Knew you had it in ya, Bellz! Never doubted you for a second!" Beast Boy cheered. "Even if I did clean my room for nothing..." He pointed at Raven and laughed, making an L with his fingers on his forehead with his other hand. "Loser, loser, losAH!"

Raven's eyes glowed. "Don't. Push it," she warned darkly.

Starfire was clapping joyfully. "Bella has been victorious! Now Raven can partake of the celebration!" she cheered.

Raven sighed. "Should've known better." Then, casting a soft glance at Bella, she added, "After all...you _are _my sister."

Bella grinned proudly, glowing in childlike joy and pride. She slipped her hand into Raven's. "Les'go!" she cheered, wearing her purple one-piece swimsuit that Jinx had bought her.

"To the T-Car!" Cyborg bellowed, dashing off to get to his "baby" first.

Raven's face softened as Bella zoomed off after him, racing. _Not bad, Bella, _she found herself musing, surprising herself. Bella's infectious laughter reached her ears.

_Not bad at all._

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it, it was super fun to write! :D Please review and gimme some feedback! I'm out!**


	16. A Turn for the Worst

**A/N: Hey guys! I ish back! :D I appreciate the reviews! The next installment awaits. D This chap is gonna be full of it. x3 Hope you like it! Oh, and I'm entering Caraqueen's version of Tula/Aquagirl into this story. She's really an awesome character. ^_^ We love experimenting with her.**

* * *

Bella splashed in the water with Melvin. "Ok! Now pretend I'mma shark!" She giggled and put on her best fierce face, bearing her teeth.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun.." Beast Boy added in his own little imitation of the Jaws background music, watching the kids.

"AHH! SHARK!" Melvin screamed, running away from Bella. It was hard to run in the water, so she slipped and fell knee-deep into it. They both collapsed in giggles.

Enjoying the moment, Beast Boy morphed into a green shark. Bella and Melvin let out high-pitched screams and struggled to get up, taking off through the shallow water.

Speedy watched from the shore. "Nice kid you got there, Raven. Hard to believe she's your sister, being all happy and everything..." He cleared his throat awkwardly as Raven penetrated him with a sharp glare. "...She looks like you."

Aqualad was surfing on the waves...without a surfboard. 'Cause he's just that epic.

Tula, the newest Titans East member and Aqualad's longtime friend from Atlantis, watched him with a big grin. "You showoff!" she shouted to him, giggling. "How 'bout we knock that cocky unitard guy down to size?" she added in a whisper to Bella with a wink. With a move of her hands, her long blue hair cascading behind her, a large wave rose up behind Aqualad and knocked over him. "WIPEOUT!" Tula screamed, falling back into the rocking water in her mirth of laughter.

Aqualad surfaced, clearly not amused. Tula grinned. "C'mon, Garth, lighten up a bit! Your ol' Aquachick's gettin' better at this water thing."

BumbleBee laughed. "I'm likin' that girl more and more."

Speedy combed his orange hair. "Yeah," he scoffed under his breath. "Because her addition to the team doesn't make you the only girl." He clearly had no tolerance for Aquagirl.

"Hey, man," Kid Flash interjected. "Don't go marshin' the mellow."

"..."

Jinx came up behind Kid Flash and rolled her catlike eyes. "He's been going through a phase of making his own 'catchphrase'. It's annoying."

"Is not!" Kid Flash protested. "That one was a winner!"

Bella got out of the water and stepped onto the sand, dripping wet. She grinned mischievously at Raven. "Gimme a hug!" she said sweetly, opening her arms and stepping toward her.

"Not on your life."

Kole pressed her hand against her mouth to muffle her giggling, to no avail. "I can't help it, Raven. Your sister is SO cute!"

"So I've been told." That was the forty-seventh time someone had said that to her that night. Not that Raven was counting.

Bella beamed at Kole. "I really like your hair. It's pink!"

Kole smiled and touched her hair. "Thanks! I like yours too. It's purple."

"My favoritest color ever!"

"GNARRK!" Gnarrk joined the conversation.

Bella's eyes widened. "He's a cave man," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yep!" Kole answered brightly. "His name's Gnarrk."

"Is that all he can say?" Bella touched Gnarrk as if he were a statue, eyes wide in fascination.

"Yeah. I'm the only one who knows what he says."

"That's sooo cool, Kole!" Bella giggled and waved at Gnarrk shyly.

"Gnarrk," Gnarrk said to Kole in a somewhat reprimanding tone.

"Oh," Kole said half-apologetically. "Gnarrk says his favorite color's purple, too."

"Awesomeness!"

Mas and Menos sped up to Bella, Mas on top of Menos. They studied her curiously, rambling in Spanish quietly. "Así que tú eres la hermana de Raven?" Mas smiled shyly.

Menos frowned up at him. "Bueno, duh. Ella se ve exactamente como Raven."

Bella blinked. She glanced helplessly at Tula with a blank look. "..Aquagirl?"

"Yeah, I dunno." She shrugged and water came flying out of Robin's glass, dousing him and his carefully-slicked hair behind her. Tula remained oblivious. "I've lived with 'em for a week and I still don't have a clue what they're saying."

Mas and Menos sped off in a red and white blur then came back, Mas holding flowers and Menos holding chocolates toward Bella. They glared at each other.

"..I think that's their way of saying they like you," Kole spoke up, equally confused.

Bella giggled. "I like you guys," she decided. "You're fast like Kid Flash!"

"Did I hear my name?" Kid Flash literally appeared in front of the group, striking a pose. "And the word 'fast' in the same sentence?"

Someone tapped Bella on the shoulder. "Greetings, little one," a deep voice spoke.

Bella spun around to see Thunder and Lightning. "Hiya, other Titans!" she waved cutely. "I'm Bella!"

"We know who you are," Lightning said. "You're the newest addition. Raven's sister, right?" A confused look swept Lightning's face. "But you're...happy."

"But she shares Raven's appearance," Thunder put in helpfully.

Bella cocked her head, growing more and more confused. "Umm...what's your names?" she politely changed the subject.

"Thunder!"

"Lightning!"

They both addressed their names with cracks of thunder and bolts of lightning in the sky, respectively. Bella gasped and looked at the sky. "You..you guys control the weather too!" she shouted joyfully, clapping. "Like me!"

"You do?" they both asked incredulously.

Lightning grinned. "That's great! What can you do?"

"I change it with my mood. Like, if I'm sad, then it rains. When I'm real mad, it starts stormin'. And if I get REAL REAL mad, a tornado!" Bella beamed proudly, crossing her arms. "Cyborg always says he tries ta'keep me happy 'cause if he doesn't, a twister will hit the Tower!" She burst into giggles.

"Impressive," Thunder said admiringly.

Argent, who was nearby, raised an eyebrow. "I like your look," she said in her regal accent, looking at Bella. "Very..original."

Bella glanced down at her swimsuit and brushed hair out of her eyes. "Thankies!" she smiled widely. "I'm Bella!"

"So you're the famous Bella." The side of Argent's mouth quirked. "Nice to meet you. Argent's the name."

"You're pretty." Bella smiled then clapped her wet hands, causing droplets of water to fly through the air. "What's your powers?"

Argent tapped her chin then glanced around. "Just watch this." She made red energy morph into a hammer and tapped Bella's head lightly with a smile.

"That's. _Awesome!_" Bella squealed in awe, jumping up and down. "Alla the Titans are SO cool!"

"Hey, Bell?" Speedy walked over, combing his precious hair. "Mind if we drop by your tower sometime?"

Bella stood, starstruck, heat flooding her cheeks. "Bell!" she giggled endearingly at the nickname. Her dark lavender eyes sparkled as she shyly smiled up at him. "'Course! I wanna learn how to shoot a arrow like that." She pointed to his bow and arrow.

Speedy slightly smirked. "We'll see."

BumbleBee nudged Kole with a giggle. "Looks like Bella has her first crush."

"That's so cute!" Kole gushed. "I'm really starting to doubt if she's Raven's sister at all."

As they burst into laughter, Mas frowned, overhearing.

Suddenly from the corner of her eye, Kole saw Jericho sitting on a lone rock near the ocean, strumming his guitar. She turned to get a good look. It was a perfect, beautiful picture. Jericho's eyes were closed as his hair blew softly from the drift. The ocean lulled peacefully below him as the sun slipped below the horizon. "If you'll excuse me," Kole said absentmindedly, walking over to Jericho.

Bella saw this and took off after her, sneaky. Just as Kole almost approached Jericho's sitting, Bella popped up behind her. "You have a crush on that guy, don'tcha?" she asked cheerfully and rather loudly.

Kole shrieked and spun around. The moment was broken. Jericho stopped strumming and peered over at the noise. Seeing Kole, he waved with a small bashful smile.

Kole waved back with a giggle. Leaning toward Bella, she whispered, "Maybe a little bit. But you didn't hear it from me." She pretended to zip her lips and smiled. Bella did the same, giggling. She watched as Kole joined him on the rock.

It was a wonderful night. Bella had been introduced to all of the honorary Titans and made friends with all of them. Happily skipping toward the snack bar, Bella hummed a tune under her breath.

That's when it took a turn for the worst.

Now, take notice that nobody other than Bella could see or hear any of this. Not even Raven.

_"You worthless little girl," _a deep, dark voiced boomed in her mind. Bella stopped cold and stiffened, shaking all over.

"..W..What're you doin' here?" she whispered, on the verge of tears. "I..I thought.."

_"Did you honestly perceive that you had escaped my wrath? Your destiny? You are eternally bound to me, and I shall make sure it will be fulfilled. You exist only because I allow it. You belong to me!"_

"N-No! You can't! No!" Bella shook her head vigorously, backing up in horror. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

_"You dense girl. You've grown attached to the mortals. Believe you me, you of all cannot escape from me. I will soon again have you in my grasp."_

Pain ripped through her entire body and she screamed, collapsing to the ground as everything faded to black around her. Bella looked around wildly, screams filling her ears. She realized it was her own. Where was everyone? What was happening? Was she back...-

"RAVEN!" Bella screamed, terrified, trembling hard. She screamed out for her only refuge. "RAVENN! HELP!" She reached out through the darkness, clawing the ground, feeling as if the world had tipped and she was falling off the edge.

Excruciating pain exploded in her head, knocking out her senses. Her eardrums pounded..or was it her heart?

A scornful laugh penetrated through the darkness, alerting Bella's senses. Tensing, Bella cowered and ducked her head, whimpering in pain and terror.

_"I still have control over you. Take a good look around you, daughter, and then tell me you can outrun Trigon the Terrible."_

Bella obeyed and looked around. Each piece of the darkness morphed into horrifying visions, of raging fire and flames licking at Bella's body. Another one was the earth engulfed in smoke and ash, statues of all the Titans placed around the demolished T-Tower. Another one was Arella, softly whispering Bella's name as the roof caved and fell upon her, flames engulfing Azarath.

"MOMMY!" Bella burst into heartbreaking sobs, the old wounds opening up again.

More visions, even more terrifying than the previous, were shown to Bella then faded to black again.

And then the image from her worst nightmare sprang up in her mind.

Raven..dead. Laying bloodsplattered on the ground.

_"You are most loyal to me now that I've made my intentions clear.. Mark my words, child. If you disobey even one order of mine, this will be the fate of your sister."_

"No.." Bella's weak, defeated moan grew to a terrified denial. "NO! NO! I.."

_"I shall come for you..in my own time. Prepare yourself."_

Four glowing, red eyes stared at her from the darkness, closing up her throat. She could see the hatred and the visions and even the flames in the reflection of his eyes. Bella's heart hammered.

And then she saw her reflection.

Four red eyes exactly like Trigon's replaced her normal eyes. Horror-stricken, Bella touched her face and desperately tried to crawl away but found she couldn't move. "No.."

_"Like father, like daughter."_

Bella felt the heat of flames light up her demon eyes. She knew his thoughts, his intentions...

He was coming back for her.

Feeling sick to her stomach and utterly helpless, Bella sunk into the darkness, deeper and deeper. Hoping that maybe she could disappear.

_I shoulda never been born.._

"Raven.." Her voice was almost a pleading.

_"Raven can't help you now. Your sister is at a loss. You will soon again be with me and wreak havoc upon humanity."_

Bella let the darkness engulf her soul.

* * *

Raven watched, her heart skipping a beat in her chest, as her sister screamed as if fighting an internal battle. Then she collapsed to the ground, just like that. Unmoving.

The world stopped moving around her, fear flooding her chest. "Bella!"

Time seemed to stop as Raven ran over to her. The first one there, Raven knelt by her side and turned her over. _Be okay, Bella. Be okay._ All the Titans joined her, holding their breath as if expecting the worse.

"Dude, what _happened?_" Beast Boy shrieked, his voice matching the fear in Raven's heart.

Bella's eyes fluttered open, and Raven almost recoiled at the sheer terror in her sister's eyes. Sobs burst out of her as Bella clung to her sister.

"Son of Poseidon!" Tula gasped.

Raven was only half-aware of her surroundings. All that mattered at the moment was Bella, who looked like she'd been...

Raven's violet eyes widened in realization.

"..Bella.."

Bella stiffened against her, knowing by the tone of Raven's voice that they were both on the same page.

"Raven. What is it? What's the cause of this?" Robin took authority of the situation.

Raven ignored him and held Bella tightly as the girl released shaken sobs. "..It's Trigon, isn't it?"

It was an agonizing ten seconds before Bella responded with the slightest tilt of her head. A nod.

"He's coming.. And it's all my fault..."

That was all Bella could muster before giving into darkness again.

* * *

**A/N: A total twist, right? Man, I wish stories had background music..*sigh* That would make it perfect. Anywhoozle, review please! ^_^ Oh, and here's what Mas and Menos said!**

**Mas: So you're Raven's sister?**

**Menos: Well, duh. She looks exactly like Raven.**

**Muchos gracias. xDD**


	17. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: Heyy again! I'm trying to update as soon as I can now. ^_^ I hope you like this chapter! I put a lot of work into it even though it's so short. :3 **

* * *

Trying to ignore her pounding heart, Raven circled around the table to where Bella sat. Kneeling down, she looked Bella in the eye. "Bella.. it's time you tell me everything. How you escaped Azarath and the events leading up to how you arrived here."

Blinking back tears, Bella nodded solemnly in silent agreement. Her lower lip trembled.

Raven sighed, pulling out another chair and taking a seat in front of her sister. "Take your time." They were in the interrogation room, which Robin had insisted they use for complete privacy. And to give this situation a surreal air of graveness, knowing Robin. It hadn't been used since Robin had questioned Broshogun's minion.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella spoke, her voice quavering as she fought for control of her emotions. "When Daddy blowed up Azarath, he taked me. 'Cause I have this big destiny of bein' his slave or somethin'." Raven inhaled sharply. Bella gazed at the floor, avoiding Raven's eyes. "I lived underground with him where all this fire was. He hurt me alot but said it was my punishment for bein' a bad slave. An' I thought about you and 'membered that you runned away from Azarath to Earth. An' I wished I was there with you. Then I just appeared here." Bella's gaze flickered as she looked around frantically, as if expecting Trigon to leap out of the shadows.

Raven's fists clenched in her lap. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she breathed slowly, forcing down her fury at her demon father for torturing Bella this way. "Why didn't you tell any of us sooner?" Raven shook her head, forcing the stiffness from her voice. "Is there anything else?"

"I.." Bella's voice cracked. "I been havin' bad dreams. From Dad."

"What kind of dreams?" Raven's eyes softened in concern.

"Dreams where.. where he's sayin' I can't hide forever. And..." Bella clammed up, trembling.

Raven sighed again and stood. It was obvious Bella wasn't going to reveal any more. She still refused to tell them what had happened at the beach. Raven fought against waves of guilt as she saw the terror and helplessness written all over Bella's face. What kind of older sister was she? How had she not seen the signs? Feeling obligated to protect her sister, Raven knew she had failed. And that was the worst feeling in the world.

Even Robin had hunched that Trigon had been involved somehow. And Raven hadn't suspected a thing, thinking - no, no, _believing _- she had defeated him.

But now one thing was clear: Trigon the Terrible wasn't gone. And was in fact returning- for Bella. And that terrified Raven more than she wanted to admit.

Feeling incredible hatred for herself and their father, Raven held out her hand to Bella. "It's been a long day. You should rest."

Without complaint for once, Bella took her hand and shakily stood. "C..Can you carry me?" she whispered wearily.

Just this once, Raven told herself as she lifted Bella into her arms and strode out of the room. When she laid Bella on her bed in her room, she suddenly sat straight up, eyes wide in terror. "I-I can't sleep! More bad dreams..." Bella started trembling violently.

Frowning worriedly, Raven slipped a nightgown over Bella's head and began tucking her in gently. "Tell you what- if you have another nightmare, you can sleep with me in my room. Ok?" Bella nodded eagerly, her trembling ceasing the tiniest bit as she rested her head on the pillow. Seeing still the distressed look in Bella's eyes, Raven swept hair away from Bella's forehead. "It's all going to be ok," she whispered, trying her best to sound reassuring despite the uncertainty plaguing her, talking to herself more than Bella.

Bella whimpered, her eyes filling. "I'm sorry, Sissy Rae.."

"It's not your fault, Bella." Letting the nickname slide, Raven handed her Mr. Fuzzlebums.

Bella blinked furiously. "I..I wish Mommy was here."

That caught Raven off-guard. Frowning again, she spoke softly. "You two were close. ..You must miss her." It was true, too. While Raven had been instructed by the monks of Azarath, Bella had been allowed the privilege of staying home with Arella. The Azar priestess hadn't been as strict and careful with Bella as she had with Raven. Arella actually raised Bella on her own. But with that came a price. Bella was forbidden to leave the house. She spent her whole life in Azarath behind the walls of her household. While the other Azarathian kids went to school and played outside, Bella was homeschooled by Arella. But that hadn't seemed to bother Bella one bit. She still had a cheerful outlook on everything. Raven had only met Bella once in Azarath, when she had gone to Arella's house, accompanied by the monks, to inform her mother that Lady Azar had died and Arella was to take her place in teaching Raven. Bella had only been a year old at the time, a sweet and lovable child, but curious and grabbing whatever she could get her hands on. Back then, Raven had been charmed by her baby sister's antics at first, but the monks had made sure they stayed a great distance apart. They had earlier warned Raven not to grow attached to her mother nor sister. As the years wore on, Raven envied her sister, for not having to spend her entire life training her powers or conceal her emotions or worry about Trigon. Instead, she lived a carefree life with Arella. This caused a feeling of bitterness to grow toward Bella. But that had been a lifetime ago.

"Yeah. I do. A lot." Bella's somber voice brought Raven back to reality and out of her memories. "We usedta play a game." Bella smiled briefly, leaning forward to poke Raven's chakra. "That. We'd poke each other's gemmies." She sobered.

Raven took a seat at the edge of the bed. "What else did you do?" she asked, half out of curiosity and half to take Bella's mind off Trigon.

Bella brightened the tiniest bit, remembering. "She'd always tell me lotsa good stories 'bout Azarath. An' make me tea. The sweet brown kind. She even teached me the lang'age Arabic."

"Arabic, huh?" That was the one language Raven didn't know.

"Na'am." Bella answered 'yes' in Arabic, nodding slowly, lost in thought. Looking anguished and exhausted, she closed her eyes. "Can you stroke my hair like Mommy used to?" She sounded choked up.

"But I don't even know how Arella us.." Raven took one look at her sister and fell silent, running her hand through Bella's tangled hair gently. Bella visibly relaxed.

"Nighty night, Sissy Rae," Bella whispered faintly. "Love you."

At a loss for words, Raven managed, "Goodnight, Bella."

Raven sat there stroking Bella's hair long after her sister had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys like the course of this story so far? I'm feel like I'm really rushing things and ruining the flow. Please review and tell me your honest opinion. Thank chu! ^.^**


	18. Too Much to Handle?

**A/N: OMG! I can't BELIEVE how long it's been since I updated this! Dx Grrr! I'm soo sorry, you guys! I hope my faithful reviewers haven't given up on me! D:**

**My sister and I were rewatching some old favorite episodes of Teen Titans, and I was like, "...Ohmigosh! Before the Storm! o3o" xDD So I decided to take a whack at an update. I promise that I won't take so long between updates ever again! DX And I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. But not to worry- the next one will be extremely long. x] Hehehehe...*visions of plot bunnies dancing in my head* xDDD**

**Happy belated Thanksgiving and merry early Christmas! ^_^ Oh, and thanks to Caraqueen for her help on this chappie! =3 Tula's SO fun to play around with! xD**

* * *

"I believe a party of the slumbering is in order," Starfire's cheerful voice, now mingled with a hint of plaintive sadness, rang out. Her proposition was met with dumbfounded stares.

"No," Raven didn't waste any time deadpanning. "What does that have to do with anything, anyway? In case you haven't noticed, my _father's _returning. Not exactly the time to be throwing a party." Her features hardened, sarcasm lacing her words.

Raven had developed a newfound, different kind of hatred for parties. A party was what had started all of this.

"Agreed. Now's not the time, Star," Robin put in.

The five teens were gathered in the mainroom, discussing preparation on Trigon's arrival. Bella had been holed up in her room for days on end (actually acting like her sister for once, as Beast Boy pointed out), refusing to come out for anything or anyone. It had become an issue of concern. Raven had made the mistake of isolating herself when she had known of Trigon and the prophecy, and she didn't intend to see Bella do the same.

"You misunderstand my intentions," Starfire countered, obviously warming up to her idea. "It would do much to lift Bella's spirits, yes? As one of the tender age, she requires a period of fun! To distract her in some way from the predicament at hand, if you will." She clasped her hands together, emerald eyes pleading them to consider her idea.

"Dude, I'm down for a shindig," Beast Boy encouraged, nodding vigorously. "Especially if there's ladies involved!"

Cyborg frowned in thought, more serious about the issue. "She has a point, you guys. It'd be good for Bella right now. I second that notion."

Robin sighed, not particularly anticipating the thought of a bunch of girls in the T-Tower, wreaking havoc that only females could do. But on the other hand... "If it helps Bella, I'm willing to give it a try." He sideglanced at a quieter-than-usual empath. "What do you think, Raven?"

Raven's gaze landed on each of them in turn before her eyes closed briefly. She stood. "I _think _I have to go make a few calls." This agreeing proclamation was met by an excited squeal and clapping from Starfire.

_Why do I have a feeling this is going to be one of my __**bad **__decisions..? _Raven thought to herself, remembering the time she had invited Melvin, Timmy, and Teether over. She sighed.

One way to find out.

* * *

"Ok, I'm here. The party has officially started!" Tula cheered loudly, turquoise blue-tinged hair streaming behind her. Marine-teal eyes dancing in eagerness, Tula flounced into the room. "Hope you don't mind that I brought Aqua along!" She beamed and stepped aside to reveal Aqualad striding in.

"I wouldn't recommend inviting Tula _anywhere _without supervision," Aqualad explained dryly.

"Well, if Garth's my babysitter, I can't say I mind," Tula shot back with a flirtatious wink. She glanced around. "So how's Bellz doin'?"

"Not too well," Robin answered, his brow creased with concern. "We were hoping that a sleepover would cheer her up a little."

"Poor dear. Well, you've got the right idea. Parties do wonders to a girl, believe you me!" Tula's grin was devious.

"She was quite the partier back in Atlantis," Aqualad informed knowingly, rolling his dark eyes.

"Neptune knows I was the _life _of the party, Garth!" Tula giggled seductively.

"Riiiight," Raven answered skeptically, second-guessing her idea to invite Aquagirl.

Kole arrived with Melvin in tow, her smile radiant. "What goes on?" the teen greeted brightly, striding up to the group.

"Hi again, everyone!" Melvin waved excitedly, her hand holding a certain invisible one's up in the air.

"Where's 'Nar- uh, G-narrk?" Cyborg asked, pronouncing it carefully.

"Oh, he's with Jericho. They enjoy each other's company." The blush on Kole's cheeks indicated that Gnarrk wasn't the only one who enjoyed Jericho's company.

"They're babysittin' Timmy and Teether!" Melvin piped up, blue eyes smiling. "So this can be a girls only party." Raven subtly sighed in relief.

Tula quirked an eyebrow knowingly at the pink-haired girl. "The guitar cutie? Nice." Kole blushed even more. Tula laughed and lightly nudged Aqualad's hip with her own. "But don't go and get jealous, Aqua. You know who's the cutest in _my _book." Aqualad smiled a little in amusement down at her.

"Someone call for a snappy dresser?" a thickly accented voice called out.

"Oh! All of our friends are arriving at last!" Starfire rejoiced giddily. "Bella will be most delighted!"

Argent sauntered inside, slinging her overnight bag over her shoulder. A smile played on her lips. "Came as soon as I could. I'm all in for giving a little girl a night to remember!"

"That's the spirit!" Cyborg agreed halfheartedly, disappointed at Bumblebee's absence.

"Oh, most definitely," Kole chimed in, her sky-blue eyes sympathetic. "I was so scared at the pier the other night. Poor thing."

"Yeah! I thought she was a goner!" Melvin added, shaken up at the memory.

"Well, if you can get her out of her room, kudos to you," Beast Boy muttered, leaving with Cyborg to go for pizza.

"Take me with you!" Aqualad pleaded half-jokingly after them, nailed to the spot by Tula's arm looped tightly around his.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew as a red-and-yellow blur raced in. "Sorry we're late," Kid Flash's suave voice rang out as he set down a grim Jinx, who tried to smooth down her frizzed pink hair. "I took a little detour to France. Croissant?"

Jinx sighed, clutching a large purse. "Thought we'd never get here. For someone so fast.. he's a little slow."

Raven rubbed her temples. "So much for an only-girls party," she muttered, glaring openly at Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"Well, now that everyone's here," Robin announced, directing everyone's attention toward him. "I want to go over a few restrictions." This was met by a round of groans from the group, excluding Raven. "You know the basic rules- no hacking, no demolishing the tower, no loud music, no destruction, no wild pranks, absolutely under _no _circumstances going to Beast Boy's room, no PG-13 movies for the younger ones' sakes, no prank calls-"

"Man, you're taking out all the good stuff!" Kid Flash complained.

Tula crossed her arms indignantly. "No kidding!"

"And he's not even finished yet," Argent pointed out.

Robin didn't even skip a beat. "-no midnight snacks past midnight, no looking in top-case-secret files, no lurking around in my room, no feeding Silkie Earthly foods, no breaking anything, no taking -or even touching- my caramel.."

"What?" Everyone queried in puzzled unison.

"..Nothing." Robin sweatdropped and twitched, clearing his throat. "Last one. Absolutely _no _merging sleeping units. Girls with girls and boys with boys."

Everyone's eyes landed pointedly on the other only two boys in the room. Aqualad looked uncomfortable, whilst Kid Flash just grinned playfully, running his fingers through his red hair. "Guilty."

"Anything else, Batman Junior?" Jinx planted a hand on her hip sarcastically.

Robin bristled. "I can come up with more," he warned.

"NO!" everyone excluding Raven (again) shouted.

"Good. So are we clear?"

"As crystal!" Kole saluted, giggling at her own pun.

Melvin saluted too. "Sir, yes sir!"

Robin started toward the doorway. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to run some data on... well, you know. Good luck getting Bella out." Purpose in his stride, he disappeared beyond the swishing door.

"C'mon, guys, let's rouse Bella out of bed!" Kole declared, moving across the threshold.

"Yes, let us be proceeding with the 'cheering up'!" Starfire chirped.

Tula snickered, following. "You guys _do _know we have to find his caramel now, right?"

"_Yeah,_" everyone (excluding Raven _again_) answered in a 'duh' voice.

As Raven watched the group patter past the automatic-sliding door and toward Bella's room, she followed at a distance, lagging behind. She felt the empty gap in her heart where the Titans Tower had thrived on Bella's constant, bright chatter and laughter. Now it had all succumbed to tears. Things Raven had thought incredibly annoying of her sister she wanted back more than anything else. The atmosphere seemed so...empty without her. Dull.

If the optimistic, fun-loving Bella had given up hope, who was to say that all _wasn't _lost? It felt as if the world was crashing down around her a second time. Why couldn't there be a constant peace, a familiarity, for _once _in her life? Raven felt incredibly responsible for the given situation. Wasn't it her duty as an older sibling to protect and cherish Bella with all her being, shielding her from any threatening danger? Hadn't Arella herself told Raven as much on occasion in secrecy?

_Well, look at how well I've done with that, Mother, _Raven thought bitterly.

"It isn't your fault."

Raven nearly jumped at Robin's voice behind her. Resisting the urge, she stiffened instead. "Whatever."

Robin gently turned her to face him. "Look, I know you're blaming yourself, and that's understandable. But there's no way you could've known this would happen."

Raven narrowed her violet eyes into lethal daggers, refusing to answer. She couldn't lie to Robin; he knew her better than anyone else. Even though Starfire had switched bodies with her, and Beast Boy and Cyborg had actually been inside her mind, Robin had lived through her worst nightmare -Trigon- with her. He knew her with a deep sense of familiarity, and their bond was strong. Like the brother she'd never had.

"Raven! You comin' or what?" Melvin's cheery voice echoed down the hallway.

Robin looked past her and frowned. "Maybe Bella's not the only one who needs some cheering up," he mused. Squeezing Raven's shoulder and nodding his head in the direction of the group outside Bella's door, he stepped back. "Go. Enjoy your sister and take a much-needed break. We'll worry about Trigon later." Robin smiled lightly and then was gone before Raven could even register his words.

She felt a little of the heaviness part and smiled a little, phasing back to the group.

They would need all the help they could get in getting Bella to venture outside her door.

* * *

**A/N: Soo? How was it? A good comeback? :3 I hope I was in character with everyone! ^_^ This is gonna be FUN...x] The next chappie will be full of hilariousness and pranks. x333 Hehe! But anywhoozle, I got the whole "caramel" thing from mah best friend in rl, WindBlown101's fanfic, A Date Between Titans. SO FUNNEH! XD Kind of a running gag between us. xDD Ah, Robin and his caramel..**

**Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can! :D **


	19. Talk About Bouncing Back

**A/N:..O.M.G.! AAAHH! DX Goshness! This story has gone under serious lackage of updates! *huggles the Titans* D8 Gomenesai! T~T I'm SOO sorry it took me this long to update, guys. I was rereading this story last night and was like, "..This was actually pretty good. WHY HAVEN'T I CONTINUED?" So I looked at the last time I updated, and it was LAST YEAR IN DECEMBER! HOW CAN THAT BE? D8 I just realized it's been over a year since I first published this story... wow. Seriously, a year? Doesn't seem near that long to me.. anywhoozle. I thought I'd at least try to get an update in before I go off to church camp in a couple of days. I promise I'll try to be more consistent with updates. THIS I SWEAR! *El Tigre pose* I can't even tell you all how sorry I am. -.- *facebrick***

**But here I am again, sooo.. I'll give it my best shot. :D I might be a little rusty on the characters, so I'm sorry if I'm OOC in any way. I'mma try to get this show on the road. x3 Hm.**

* * *

"Bella! A waffle truck tipped over outside!"

"Bella, Speedy's here to see you!"

"Bella, want a piggyback ride to Australia?"

"Bella, the Little Kid Titans need Roborgenfire Boy and Mr. Fuzzlebums!"

"Bella! There's a sale on all things purple at the mall!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Jinx.

Jinx looked defensive, crossing her arms. "What? It couldn't hurt to try. Besides, I don't see you guys doing any better."

Sadly, it was true. Nothing was working, and Bella's refusing silence was unnerving them all, even if they tried not to let on about it.

Raven sighed, at a loss. She rubbed her temples. "This is going nowhere."

"Fast," Kid Flash added, the pun earning him a kick from Jinx's extremely high heels.

"Oh, please, friends!" Starfire protested, her foreign green eyes distressed. "We should not give up hope. Bella is needing for us to persevere!"

Argent sighed. "I'll give it a shot." She leaned forward and tapped on the door. "Bella, I'm really itching for some of your famous tea. Humor us with a tea party?" She was met with no answer. "..Well, I tried. Besides, Bella can't stay locked up forever. She has to use the loo _sometime._"

"Loo?" Melvin and Starfire repeated in confusion, to which the alien added, "Please explain this earthly figure of speech of which I do not understand."

Kid Flash, who as we all know is a world-class vagabond, jumped in to translate. "You know - the can, the john, the po-"

"We _get _it, smart one," Jinx interrupted, facepalming.

Starfire's face was still blank. "I'm afraid _I_ do not."

Kole chuckled uneasily. "Bathroom," she clarified.

Tula laughed. "Can you believe they actually have a room for that here, Garth?" She turned her grinning face to the others to explain, "Back in Atlantis, there was no such thing as a restroom. We went where ever we pleased! I mean, it's underwater, people!"

"_Tula!_" Aqualad protested, obviously uncomfortable.

Beast Boy, who had returned earlier with Cyborg, who meanwhile was warming up the pizzas for the third time, felt his eyes widen. "...That's like going in a pool, dude! Totally sick!" he exclaimed.

Jinx rubbed her forehead. "What lovely conversations we have, and the mental images they provide, too," she groaned. Raven nodded in agreement, deadpan. Starfire looked lost.

"Um, hello, people?" Kole tried to wave back everyone's attention. "Do you guys even remember what we're here for?"

"_Not _to share bathroom jokes?" Raven supplied stoically, glaring at Kid Flash and Beast Boy for good measure.

Suddenly something shocked them all: Bella's voice filtering through the door. And it actually held a little interest, instead of the plaintive hopelessness that had laced it for the past few days. "..How do you use the bathroom in your costume, Raven?"

All of them were stunned into silence, but even Beast Boy knew not to react too surprisingly to hear Bella, in case she would realize that she was supposed to be sulking and slip back into her isolated shell. "A worthy question, Bella," Kid Flash finally spoke, swiveling his gaze to the empath. "How _do _you, Raven?"

"Dude, I've never thought about it before, but seriously! In _that _getup?" Beast Boy demanded, taking a closer look at Raven's costume. She felt uncomfortable with being the sudden center of attention. But she was too relieved at hearing Bella's voice to berate her for the question.

Raven glared at them. "Like that's any of your business," she intoned.

"It must be hard," Melvin commented, to which Kole nodded in agreement.

"I don't see how it would be any harder for her than any of us," Argent remarked, glancing around at everyone's apparel. "I mean, seriously. Take a good look at us. Superheroes do have a classy sense of style, but also a bit..erm, inconvenient."

Tula cracked up. "Unitard guy," she said to Aqualad, who sighed with a frown.

"It would be even harder in spandex," Jinx put in her two cents, eyeing Kid Flash and Beast Boy.

Kid Flash turned to Beast Boy. "Hey, does Tin Man even use the bathroom?" he inquired, referring to Cyborg.

The shapeshifter nodded. "Yeah.. even though he doesn't wear pants.." he mused, head tilted. "..Weird."

Kole looked uncomfortable. "Subject change?" she offered.

"I second that notion," Raven agreed.

"Most agreed," Starfire put in, since she mostly had no idea what they were all talking about.

Everyone looked at the door, then at Raven, urging her forward with their eyes. Raven inwardly sighed and stepped up to the unspoken challenge. "..Bella?" she said softly. "I know you're scared. Everyone else is scared." She hesitated before admitting, "_I'm _scared. But we'll find a way to stop Trigon. I have before, and we will again. So, please.. join us? ...For me?" she dared to add.

Seconds ticked by, and Raven realized she was holding her breath. She released it as the door slowly slid open, revealing Bella and her mussed hair and puffy, red eyes. Everyone's faces lit up with truimphant and relieved smiles at the much-missed sight of the little girl. A small smile even graced Raven's lips.

Bella glanced around uncertainly at everybody and swallowed, then spoke around the thumb in her mouth.

"..I'm thirsty."

* * *

"C'mon, Bellz, you'll love it!" Cyborg egged her on, as Bella eyed the thick, yellow liquid in her cup uncertainly.

The Titans had gone through the fridge to find Bella some sweet tea to drink, but then found a halfway-empty carton of eggnog leftover from Christmas. After checking the expiration date, Cyborg deemed it still good enough to drink and so had offered it to Bella.

Beast Boy made a face. "I don't trust anything dairy."

"Well, _duh,_" Jinx shot back. "You're a _vegetarian._"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"It _is!_" Kid Flash exclaimed in horror. "You can't even have real sugar! You have to have _vegan _desserts! If that's not torture, I don't know what is!"

"Hey!" Tula protested. "_I _don't think it's so bad. I think it's admirable of the little guy. Who wants to eat poor, innocent fishies who used to be friends of mine?" Aqualad nodded vigorously in agreement.

Melvin was watching her friend anticipatingly. "C'mon, Bella! You're the bravest of the brave! Nothing can stop you from drinking that egg stuff!" she cheered, then her blonde pigtail twitched. "Bobby wants some if it's good!"

Raven and Argent drank tea as they watched. Starfire drank mustard. Kid Flash briefly stole the mustard from her to put on his sandwich.

Bella took a tentative sip, and her face was similar to when she had tried waffles for the first time. Her dark lavender eyes lit up with a newfound glee. "This is yummy!" She took a longer sip.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg exclaimed, patting her on the back. "Good, right?"

Raven eyed them warily. "I don't think it's a good idea to give Bella sugar when she's already naturally hyper.." she warned.

Kole turned to her. "Aw, Raven, let her have her fun. Bella's been down lately. _I _say it's good for her if she gets a little hyper."

"I concur." Argent sipped the herbal tea, looking from Raven to Jinx and thinking that she would really grow to like them. They had cool, edgy sense of styles. She liked that.

But Raven was watching her little sister. She'd been with her long enough to know when a sugar rush was coming, and now was one of those times. She could see it in the seven-year-old's eyes. Raven felt her own rounding slightly. As she opened her mouth to comment, Bella beat her to it and randomly burst into laughter, grabbing the carton to drink from _it._

Cyborg at first grinned in amusement, then it faded to uncertainty as she downed it.

"Uhh..guys..."

* * *

"I think you created a monster," Kid Flash observed simply.

Bobby disappeared in fear, and even Melvin backed up a little, blue eyes round as saucers. "Bella's scaring Bobby. Not me, but Bobby."

"This is what they call bipolar mood swings," Jinx remarked, almost casually.

"Dudes..she has a crazy look in her eye..." Beast Boy swallowed.

"Maybe this _was _a bad idea.." Kole pondered nervously.

"..This is so entertaining. Joining the Titans is the best thing I've ever done," Argent mused.

"What the shell! Did you see the way she scaled that wall, Garth? Holy scallop!"

"Tula, watch your language!" Aqualad chided.

"I..I am not feeling of the good about this.." Starfire panicked.

"..Now _that's _what I call bouncing back," Cyborg said with a note of satisfaction.

Raven rolled her amethyst eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she monotoned.

Bella had gotten in her Roborgenfire Boy outfit and was riding on the ceiling fan. Don't ask how she got there. "You better do what I say 'cause I'm the leader! Mr. Fuzzlebums didn't wanna obey me, and look what happened to _him!_" she shouted, pointing to where her teddy bear was slammed into the wall with a Batarang. Everyone gulped. Hyper Bella off eggnog was a _scary _thing indeed..

Bella jumped off and landed in a heap on the ground, then shot up. "I'mma learn how to fly! I'm gonna fly like Sissy Rae!" she cried out randomly and raced to the rooftop of the T-Tower.

Everyone exchanged glances, then their eyes widened in sync. "STOP HER!" the group chorused, and they all ran and followed her, where Bella was preparing to jump off the edge of the roof.

They'd wanted her to come out of her room and be herself, but not to _this _extreme..

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: LOL, I felt like that was a g****ood stopping point! More is to come in the next chapter, starting with all of them playing a round of Truth or Dare! Total funness in store, right? ^_^ Please leave feedback, I promise I'll try to update quicker next time! Please forgive moi! u_u**


End file.
